Second Chance
by DisneyRBD
Summary: Sequel to Marie's Choice. Logan hasn't fully healed since Rogue's death and doesn't want to. When the professor sends the X-men to a high school in Seattle, Logan's life will change forever…again. ON HOLD! CURRENTLY REWRITING!
1. Preface

**Second Chance**

**Summary: **_Sequel to Marie's Choice._ Logan hasn't fully healed since Rogue's death and doesn't want to. When the professor sends the X-men to a high school in Seattle, Logan's life will change forever…again.

**Preface**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic and no mysticism. There is nothing that defies rational thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are. It's not possible. I'm not a believer. I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me all this time? Her name…her appearance…her powers…This wasn't someone alive, this was a Rogue. I'm not her. I can't be. _

_**a/n: comment!**_


	2. First Day and First Step

**A/N: I do not own X-men! **

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is going to be a new day and it will be different. I will smile and it will be believable. A smile that would say, "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." I will no longer be the girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh and be someone new this year. That's the only way I can make it through. _

Anna Marie closed her journal and put it in her boom bag. Today was the first day of school and she wasn't nervous. She walked to the mirror and examined herself: she was wearing her favorite dark jeans that match with her coach shoes, and a dark blue blouse. Her long dark brown hair went past her shoulders with a cute blue clip on the side of her hair. The seventeen year old did not like to put too much makeup and decided to put eyeliner and lip-gloss. "Anna Marie!"

"Coming!" She yelled back as she grabbed her book bag and leather jacket before running downstairs.

Her Aunt Nicole was in the kitchen wearing her jog clothes with her brunette hair in a ponytail. "Okay, got everything? Paper, pens, lunch money?"

Anna Marie laughed at her Aunt's nervousness. "Yes, I got everything. Where's Justin?"

"Right here." Justin came downstairs wearing all black and sunglasses hiding his blue eyes. They had to be a reason on why he is wearing sunglasses indoors. "Any coffee left?" he asked and she handed it to him.

"Are you sure you guys are up for this?"

"We'll be fine, Aunt Nicole." She said and heard a car honk. "That's Katrina. Need a ride, Justin?"

"Yeah."

But Aunt Nicole grabbed his arm as her eyes narrowed at him. "Pills. Now." She said as he handed her pills from his jacket pockets. "Have a great day!"

"So guess what? I am a psychic." The Davidson siblings stared at the African beauty like she was crazy. "What? I predicted the Statue of Liberty incident and the president's assassination."

"He isn't dead, though." Anna Marie pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean you're psychic. It mean's you're a freak."

"Justin!"

"What?" He shrugged and put on his earphones.

Anna Marie rolled her eyes at her younger brother and smiled but it went away in a second, the moment her dark eyes spotted the already finished bridge from rebuilding. She closed her eyes, _"Dad, watch out!"_

"Marie?"

She reopened her eyes, turned to her friend, and saw her worried face. "I'm fine." She whispered but she couldn't get time image of a car filled with water out of her mind. "I'm fine." It sounded like an echo.

And the lying begins.

* * *

"Logan, are you sure you don't want any help?" Scott aka Cyclops asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Now go away." Logan snarled, annoyed that the four eyes keeps asking him questions.

Scott sighed, giving up. "Alright, if you need me, I'll be in my classroom."

"Yeah whatever."

Logan took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into her room. His eyes trailed around her room, nobody has been in here since that afternoon. Her bed and other belongings left untouched. And yet, her scent was barely here. "_This is going to be harder than I thought."_ Logan thought as he closed the door quietly behind him.

Hesitantly, Logan gathered Rogue's books and clothes and put them in separate boxes. He had to give them to her parents. They both couldn't come here because they couldn't handle it. They lost their only daughter and haven't spoken to her for a while. It was hard. A picture from one of her books fell on Logan's shoe; it was Rogue and Xavier, without her white streaks. He remembered Rogue saying she wanted him with them in the photo but he told her "maybe another time." It never happened and Logan now regrets it. Surprisingly, a tear dropped on the carpet.

"I miss ya, kid. You have no idea how much I miss ya." Logan said out loud.

It's been three weeks since Marie "Rogue" died.

It's been three weeks since a part of Logan also died.

_"Logan…"_ The wind blew in her room, making the curtains fly around the desk. Logan shook his head, claiming he needs to sleep more often.

Logan turned around when he heard a knock on the door and saw Professor Xavier, the headmaster of the school. Logan was hoping that he didn't come in here to talk about his "feelings." "So you decided to do it." Xavier said, looking over Rogue's belongings.

"Yeah. They aren't going to box themselves." Logan mumbled.

"Bobby is in full recovery." The professor said. After Rogue's first death, Bobby hid himself in his room and his photo albums of them together. Then she came back from the dead in Phoenix form and absorbed Bobby's powers and his life force. Now, the iceman should be alright physically.

"That's good." Logan said as he taped a box. "What are you really here, Chuck?"

"How are you? I mean, how are you really?" Charles said. "You were in your Wolverine state when she died and almost killed Scott."

"I'm fine." He grunted. "I _am _fine. How 'bout you tell everyone else that, so they can leave me fricking alone!"

"Logan, I understand –"

"_No you don't."_

"Rogue was one of my best students." Xavier said. "She was special. And not because of her abilities but because of how intelligent and talented she was. She was everyone's friend, including yours."

"Chuck," Logan said, stopping the man from leaving the room. "I had a dream last night. I saw Rogue's –I saw her body and next to her was another dead woman."

"Who?"

"I don't know. She was the same woman I first saw when I got my memory loss. But she was already dead. I feel like I know that woman."

"Your memory is coming back, Logan." Xavier smiled. "This is good news." And he lest.

"Yeah, great news."

"_If only I could celebrate with someone."_ He thought sadly.

**A/N: COMMENT!**


	3. The Party Part 1

**Chapter 2**

After school was over, Anna Marie decided to walk to the graveyard. She was holding lilies in her hands and placed them on the ground with two tombstones: _Samuel J. Davidson (1972 to 2007) Loving father and friend_ and _Rachel L. Davidson (1979 to 2007) Loving mother, sister, and friend_. "Hey mom and dad, I'm back from first day of school. Yay!" She chuckled sadly. "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is Justin got high and skipped his classes. The good news is _I_ caught him and sent him home. Aunt Nicole and I tried to make him stop but he just won't."

"_Because he's still grieving."_ She thought but didn't dare say it out loud. She couldn't say it.

"_Anna Marie…"_ The wind blew causing the leaves on the ground to fly around her feet. She shivered, zipping her jacket up. _"Marie…"_

"Hello?" She called out, trying to ignore the flying in her stomach. "Anybody there?" Anna Marie turned around and but saw no one there. She turned around again when she saw something move in the corner of her eye. "Justin? Justin if it's you, this isn't funny!"

"_Anna Marie…"_ A female voice whispered as the wind blew fiercely around her, making her hair around her face. She can see through her hair a figure, not far from where she was, in dark clothing but she couldn't make that person's face out. All of a sudden, the wind stopped and Anna Marie turned around to face her parent's tombstones but screamed and fell backwards.

"Are you alright?" A male's voice asked. Anna Marie opened her eyes and saw a pair of light green eyes close to her own face. "Are you hurt?" The male asked again in a deep, masculine voice.

"Huh? Um…no." Anna Marie managed to answer, tried to stand up but fell, and ended up getting caught by the man's arms. She raised her head up and saw him grinning at her. "What are you smiling about?" She asked pulling herself away from him.

Then, she studied him. He was taller than her but around the same age as her because she remembered him in her English class. His olive tone skin shined under the sun and his dark brown close to his forehead but his eyes still could catch someone by surprise because they were beautiful and creepy at the same time. He certainly had the tall, dark, mysterious, and slightly dangerous persona part down.

"You honestly don't remember me, Anna Marie?" He asked, folding his arms across his white shirt that was underneath his brown leather jacket.

"Should I?" She asked, shyly.

He chuckled, "No you shouldn't. After all, I was gone all summer and didn't come back to this small town two days ago."

"Wait a second…Aaron? Aaron Ramirez?" Anna Marie asked and laughed when he nodded his head. "I can't believe it! I haven't seen you since –"

"Since your parent's funeral." Aaron finished for her. "My parents send me to live with my uncle for the summer in L.A."

"And you got the celebrity makeover?"

"I wanted to start my junior year fresh." He smiled as he blushed. "Do you not like it?"

Her eyes trailed up and down his body, "I like it." She smiled.

"Look, I have to go but I'll see you at the party tonight?" Aaron asked.

"You're coming?"

"Well, with this new look, the cheerleaders' barley recognized me and they said I was now the new hot kid." Aaron grinned. "I'll see you there."

"Yeah sure." She smiled but it soon vanished when she watched him walk away. Anna Marie turned her head again and scanned the area, the flying in her stomach still hasn't stopped, and it wasn't nerves.

* * *

She spun and kicked in the car. Terror gripped her, terror of the blind darkness, and of the depths of the river, the millions of tons of water all around her, pressing in on her, choking out the air in her lungs. She couldn't open the door and they couldn't break the windows. Water was consuming them everywhere. She could no longer hold her breath.

Anna Marie sat straight up from her bed at the sound of a phone ringing. She looked at her clock; it was only seven-thirty. She picked her phone up, "Hello?"

"Hey, be ready in ten minutes. I'm driving to your house right now." Katrina said.

"Oh the party."

"Did you forget?"

"No….see you in ten." Anna Marie hung up on her and went to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and saw her face all sweaty. "It was just a nightmare." She told herself and then her eyes fell on the photo of her parents. "It already happened." She took a quick shower, re-did her makeup and hair, and changes her wardrobe. But the nightmare was still engraved in her mind. Hopefully, some drinking will take care of that.

The part was at a cabin near the lake in the woods and everyone was there from school. Katrina and Anna Marie grabbed their beers and walked to the bonfire, hoping to feel warm. Anna Marie stared at the fire and for a moment, saw a figure in the fire like a shape of a phoenix. "Hey!" Anna Marie snapped out of her trance and stared at her best friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The phoenix form was gone from the flames. "I saw Aaron Ramirez today."

"What? Last I heard his parents sent him away to L.A."

"Yeah but he spent the summer with his uncle. He looks completely different now."

"How different are we talking?"

"Johnny Deep mixed with Heath Ledger." Anna Marie told her and laughed at her friend's reaction.

"Where you did you meet him?"

"At the cemetery." A voice answered for her. Anna Marie turned around and saw Aaron walking to them. "Hello Katrina."

"Uh –hi." Katrina giggled, breathless. "Um, I'm going to get another beer. Do you want one?"

Aaron shook his head but Anna Marie said yes. She handed the empty cup to Katrina then she gasped in fear at Anna Marie's touch. "Katrina?" Katrina did hear her though. She turned to look at the fire and for a brief moment, no more than a second, she saw a flash of brown hair and red lips. It belonged to a girl's face. Flashes of little things came to her mind and then, it vanished taking its place was water. Tons of water…

"Katrina!" Anna Marie yelled, getting her out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm drunk….I'll be back with the beer." Katrina said and walked away in a daze.

"That was…strange." Aaron said.

"Yeah…so why aren't you drinking?" She asked facing him.

She noticed Aaron hesitant for a moment. "Back in L.A. I drank a lot when my summer fling went into flames."

"She broke up with you? Why?" She couldn't understand why a girl would break up with Aaron looking like this, unless the break up made him change his looks.

"The why isn't important." Aaron said darkly and Anna Marie felt shivers. This girl must've really broken his heart.

"Do you want to walk with me?" Anna Marie asked, hoping the tension will leave.

Aaron smiled at her, "I would love to."

* * *

"Logan…"

"Rogue?" She was sitting outside of Xavier's garden at the bench in the same clothes she saw her in. Her brown hair in a braided ponytail causing her white streaks to fall by themselves near her face.

"How are you, sugar?" She asked smiling.

"I miss you." Logan blurted out.

"I miss you." She whispered sadly. All of a sudden, Logan saw water underneath their feet and Rogue was no longer standing next to him. She was walking to the close door where the water is probably is like the bathtub being overflowed with water.

"Rogue, don't!" Logan screamed.

She turned her head, tears falling down her pale face. "I love you." And she opened the door as the water crashed onto her.

Logan's eyes flew open and gasped for air. He sighs of relief realizing he was in his room and only took a two-hour nap after finishing packing Rogue's stuff. His heart ached, "She's really gone." He said to himself.

Logan got out of bed, heading to the Danger Room, hoping that dream won't be on his mind anymore after his workout. That was twice this week that he's been seeing her in his dreams. What does this mean? What could these dreams mean? He would see Rogue and they would be in the same place over and over again and every time he sees her, she dies at the end. It was like a routine.

Meanwhile, Professor Charles Xavier was going over his students' reports that he put on delay since Rogue's death. But now he was doing them catching up until the wind blew in, his papers flying around. It couldn't be Storm doing this because he sensed her to be calm in the gardens and none of the students he knows could control the wind. When his eyes went back to his desk, he saw Rogue's term paper on Greek mythology. He picked it up and gasped:

_Water surrounding her whole body_

_Spinning around as she couldn't breathe_

_Trying to swim to the surface_

_Rogue kissing Logan_

_Rogue's death_

_A girl figure sitting at the cemetery _

"Professor?" he snapped out of his trance and saw Jean standing across from him with a worried expression on her pretty face. "Are you alright?"

"No, Jean. No, I am not. Occupy me to Cerebro." Xavier said, putting Rogue's paper down.


	4. The Party Part 2

**Chapter 3**

Anna Marie was actually having a good time with Aaron. For the first time, in a long time, she was laughing and smiling and she wasn't faking it. There was something about Aaron that made everything less…difficult in life. They were now in the woods, a couple of feet away from the party, but they both didn't mind. The silence was intriguing. All of a sudden, Anna Marie tripped over a branch and before she could fall on her face, a pair of strong arms caught her. She opened her eyes and saw Aaron's light green eyes shining in the dark like a star.

Slowly, Aaron pulled her back up, chuckled when her hands accidentally touched his chest, and heard her gasp. Anna Marie moved away, feeling her chest burn with embarrassment and excitement, "Luckily, this time you didn't fall on her head. Unlike this afternoon." Aaron chuckled.

"Har har." Anna Marie faked laughed as they continued walking. The autumn breeze flew in and she shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Then, she felt something warm on her shoulders; it was Aaron's jacket. She looked at him, "I can't take this."

"It's not like a wedding present or anything. I just don't want you to catch a cold or anything." Aaron smiled at her.

"Thanks." Anna Marie said as she put her arms through the sleeves. It was nice and cold inside the leather. "So are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"You moved to L.A. because you were diagnosed with some kind of disease." Anna Marie said and noticed the anxiety and rage in his eyes.

He pinned his fingers on his nose as he lifted his head, closing his eyes. "Who told you that?"

"Um…everybody. It's a small town, remember." She chuckled lightly. But his expression didn't change. "It was a rumor, right? I mean, you don't look sick."

Aaron's eyes darted the area, looking anywhere but at her. "It was a rumor. My dad wanted me to change…to somebody he wanted to be normal."

"I don't understand."

Aaron stopped in his tracks and finally, turned around to look at her. He was about to say something until they heard a bunch of drunken jocks screaming and laughing as they walked to them. "_Oh no,"_ Anna Marie thought. She used to date one of them, Josh, the cute blonde one, during their first year of high school. She called it off because he was annoying and drunken pig. After a year and half, he still hasn't changed.

"Hey, look its Anna Marie!" Josh yelled, walking to her holding a beer in his hands. His friends followed him or at least, tried to. They were walking cress cross and falling over their own feet.

Without saying anything, Anna Marie pulled Aaron's arm and walked away but Josh managed to grab Anna Marie's arm and pulled her away from him. "Josh, let me go." But he didn't listen to her; his other hand went from the back of her neck to her butt. "Josh!" She slapped him at the face. "Let go of me this instant!"

"Let her go." Aaron said. "Or else?"

"Well, look who is here, boys! It's the nerd and he got himself a makeover."

"Let her go." Aaron repeated but with a more furious and demanding tone.

"Make me." Josh mocked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

All of a sudden, Aaron pulled Anna Marie away from Josh and punched him at the face. She fell hard on the ground and watched as the rest of the jocks tried to get him. He kicked, punched, and kneed the jocks so fast that Anna Marie thought he was like Superman for a moment. Josh ran towards Aaron bringing the two down to the ground, wrestling each other. Josh punched Aaron's ribs causing him to scream in pain and hearing Anna Marie's cries, telling Josh to stop.

Aaron pushed Josh off of him and punched Josh multiple times at his face then stood up as he kicked him in the ribs. "Aaron enough!" Anna Marie yelled and realized how bad Aaron looked right now. He has a cut on his upper brow and a bloody nose. There was little blood on his white shirt.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious? You are bleeding! You need to go to a hospital."

"No! No hospitals." Aaron said in panic mood. "I drove here. You can drive me back to my house. My dad has his supplies there."

"Alright, come on before people notice." She said, dragging him away from the fallen jocks on the dirt. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Katrina? I'm going to drive Aaron home in his car."

"_What? Why?"_ Katrina said, trying to cover the noisy background.

"I'll explain when I get there." She promised.

"_Wait! Anna, don't drive."_

"What?"

"_Just don't drive. I saw something and_ –"

"Look, tell me when I get there. I have to go." She said and hanged up when they arrived to his BMW. The drive was long, quiet in his BMW, and notice Aaron leaning his head back, pinching his nose, and breathing very slow. "Are you okay?" Anna Marie asked, looking worried. "Do you want me to pull over?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just…I nearly lost my temper." Aaron told her.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I did a lot of things that summer in L.A." Aaron told her.

"But you don't sound too happy about that."

"For a very long time, all I wanted to do was to beat those idiotic jocks for who they are and I did but…I don't feel better." Aaron admitted. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Apology accepted but…what you did was amazing." Anna Marie smiled at him.

All of a sudden, a truck honked behind them and Anna Marie gave them the signal to go pass them but they didn't see it or maybe they ignored it. The car just continued on honking. "What is their problem?" Anna Marie asked, looking at her mirror. She couldn't see who was in the car because of the dark but she could tell that they were drunk from the way they are driving.

"It's Josh." Aaron said. "Try to go faster and move to the next lane." But Josh's truck was next to them, making it impossible to move away. He started hitting Aaron's car. "What the hell?"

"Pull over so we can finish what we started." Josh yelled.

"What are you doing?" Anna Marie yelled.

"Let's finish this, Ramirez!" The drunken Josh yelled.

"Pull over." Aaron said.

"Where?"

"Pull over!" Josh yelled as he continued hitting his car at Anna Marie's side.

"Stop it, Josh!" Anna Marie cried.

"Anna Marie!" Aaron yelled as they both noticed the STOP sign.

Anna Marie pressed the brakes as Josh's car passed them until he stopped on the other side. Anna Marie took several breaths before looking at Aaron. He too looked frightened. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"If you get into another fight ever again, I will kill you myself." She threatened and laughed lightly.

"Anna Marie." Aaron said with warning as they noticed Josh turning his truck around, facing them roaring the engine.

"Oh no." She said as she tried to turn the car back on but it wasn't working. "Come on!" she screamed.

Finally, the car started but Anna Marie was only able to move the car a little bit to the side until Josh's truck bulldozed to them. The car flipped over off the ground and landed hard on the ground, rolling a couple of times. Anna Marie opened her eyes and saw everything as a blur and then, darkness took over.

**a/n: comment!**


	5. The Accident

**Chapter 4**

Finally, the car started but Anna Marie was only able to move the car a little bit to the side until Josh's truck bulldozed to them. The car flipped over off the ground and landed hard on the ground, rolling a couple of times. Anna Marie opened her eyes and saw everything as a blur and then, darkness took over.

Aaron's eyes shot open as he gasped for air. His vision was blurry but he could hear a car's alarm ringing loudly and dogs barking. His vision cleared when he noticed that he and the car were upside. His dad was going to kill him. Aaron quickly notices Anna Marie lying on the roof, unconsciously. "Anna Marie," he coughed but there was no response.

Aaron unbuckled his seat belt and fell hard on his side on the roof. People outside were yelling as they came closer to the crash spot. Aaron dragged Anna Marie out of the car and saw a gush of blood on the side of her head and other severe wounds. "Anna Marie?" Again, no response. He pulled her in his arms and carried her away from the crash sight.

"Hey kid, is she alright?"

"Who is that?"

"That's Anna Marie. Is she alright?"

"Oh dear, not again."

"Those poor kids. Who did this?"

The townspeople's' voices were talking all at once at Aaron but he decided to ignore them as his eyes scanned around the area. Josh and his gang weren't around. It was basically a hit and run. Just on time, the ambulance arrived and Aaron got inside to stay with Anna Marie. He told the medics about the accident, before and after.

"Is she going to be alright?" Aaron asked them.

"Let's hope so." The medic said.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital and Aaron immediately got off, following the nurses on where they are going to take Anna Marie. "Aaron?" He turned around and saw his dad in his lab coat. His dad stared at his son and the condition he was in. Aaron has cuts on his face and his shirt torn with more cuts. "What happened to you?"

"Car accident," Aaron said as his eyes watched the nurses take Anna Marie around the corner. "Dad, Anne Marie is in worse condition than me. You have to check on her."

"Aaron, tell me what happened." His dad said.

"I told you, car accident. Jo –some idiot hit us and left us there to die." Aaron said.

"Doctor Ramirez, Miss. Davidson is losing an amount of blood." A nurse said.

"Alright. Um…I need you to bandage my son."

"Dad –"

"Aaron, please." His dad's dark eyes shown desperation and Aaron nodded his eyes.

Aaron sat in the patient's room, waiting for the nurse to finish with the tests and bandaging already. When she came back with a new pair of bandages, her mouth dropped staring at his chest. "There were cuts on your chest, wasn't there?" She questioned. "But there's blood."

"It's not my blood." Aaron said, snatching the nurse's hand away from him. "I'm fine." He grabbed his dirty and bloody shirt. "Thanks for the help."

"Aaron, wait!" She yelled but he already ran out the door.

He halted in his tracks when he saw her body on the medical bed, surrounded by nurses and doctors. Aaron's dad ripped Anna Marie's blouse and found a bruise on her shoulder while a nurse was trying to examine how bad she was in the head. Aaron looked down at his wrist and watch as a scratch slowly vanished, leaving a little amount of blood left.

"Have you contact the family?" Aaron's dad asked the nurses.

"Her aunt is on her way once she picks her nephew at the party."

"She will never be the same after this one."

"Who would want to hurt her?"

Aaron closed his eyes, trying to block the nurses' voices as he concentrated not to let his anger take over his mind. The accident came to his head like a movie. Anna Marie's frightened face as she tried to turn the engine back on; Josh's laughing drunken face, the smash, the car rolling, and Anna Marie's unconscious body. "Aaron?" He reopened his eyes and saw his father's hand on his shoulder and staring at him with concern. This was new. He shrugged his father's hand off as he watched the nurses cover Anna Marie's upper body with a blanket, to keep her warm.

"So she's going to be alright?" Aaron asked.

"She'll be fine. She will have a headache when she wakes up." He said to him. "But you, on the other hand, follow me to my office."

Aaron rolled his eyes as he followed his father. He really wasn't in the mood for a stupid lecture about life vs. death. He sat down across from his dad, waiting. "What really happened?"

"Like I said before, someone hit us and left us there for dead." Aaron repeated.

"And no one noticed?"

"Noticed what? The accident or me?"

Doctor Ramirez shifted in his chair, uncomfortably. "The accident."

Aaron shrugged, "I didn't really notice nor I cared."

"Aaron you need to be more careful."

He raised his eyebrows at his dad, "Pardon me?"

"If people noticed –"

"But they didn't!"

"If they did, people will talk."

Aaron scoffed as he got off his chair and turn to face the door, his hands on the doorknob. "You care more about what people think rather than what _your family _thinks. You care more about gossip rather_ your _son's own health. Right now, it's hard to tell why I'm related to you." And with that, he left the room walking to Anna Maire's room.

He stopped in his tracks when he spotted her.

Anna Marie sat at the edge of the hospital bed, her feet barley touching the floor as her eyes glued on the marble stone. Her blouse torn and her bra shown, her breasts but she didn't mind because she wasn't focusing on that. Her long dark hair fell between her shoulders, covering her breasts and even with dried blood on her face, she looked beautiful. Aaron cleared his throat to wake him and her up.

"Aaron." She smiled as her body turned to him.

"Um," Aaron's eyes looked around, not wanting to be rude. "Do you want some fresh clothes or…?"

Anna Marie looked down at her chest and flushed as she pulled the covers over her body. "Please?"

Aaron laughed, "I'll be right back."

Aaron got fresh new clothes that might fit Anna Marie and walked back to her room. But bumped into someone, causing him to drop the clothes onto the ground. "Sorry," He said as he looked up. The first thing he noticed was piercing black eyes filled with lust and hunger. Aaron backed away because those eyes were frightening. A man around his mid 30's stood across from him wearing an old and long coat and the rest of his clothes were the same, old and dirty. His long dirty blonde hair across his chest.

The man responded to Aaron's apology to an animal growl. "Watch where you're going, kid." His teeth were like a sabertooth.

"Jerk," Aaron murmured under his breath.

"Katrina, slow down!" Anna Marie's voice yelled from her room. Aaron walked closer and saw Katrina, still in her party clothes, sitting on the edge with Anna Marie.

"I saw something before you called me." Katrina said as she took a deep breathe. "I saw you and Aaron getting into a car crash."

Anna Marie chuckled, "So you had a vision of the car accident?"

"_Is she like me?"_ Aaron thought, listening more.

"Anna, I'm telling you the truth. Look, when I touched your hand on the bottle –"

"You saw my death?" She joked.

"I saw you surrounded by water." Katrina said which caused Anna Marie's smile vanish straight away. "Or at least, I thought I saw you."

"What do you mean?"

"It looked like you but it felt like someone else. Am I making any sense?" Katrina asked.

"No. Look, Kat, I'm on a bunch of meds for the pain I am in right now. So I'll probably not remember any of this nonsense."

"It's not any nonsense. I told you what has happened to me over the summer." Katrina said. "Anna Marie, I'm worried for your safety." Anna Marie rolled her eyes and giggled at her friend. "Stop laughing! I'll prove it to you again. A man, I bumped into earlier at the hospital, he had these ugly and old clothes with long hair, and he looked like a bum. When I touched him, I saw you again. I saw you and him in a forest."

Anna Marie stared at the African beauty, "So what are you saying? This man is what?"

"I don't know. But I felt scared of him before I bumped into him but when I did, I got the chills all over my body."

Aaron leaned against the wall on his back and stared at the direction where he saw the strange man leave. "_This man, this sabertooth will hurt Anna Marie. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen_."


	6. Normal

**Chapter 5**

She saw nothing but darkness in the depths of the water. Tons of water was on her, as if they were gripping her from reaching to the surface. The darkness grew in as she sank lower from the bright light. The last thing she saw was her hand reaching above.

Jean gasped as she sat up on her bed. She felt warm sweat dripping from the back of her neck down to her back. She looked down to her other side and saw Scott sleeping soundly, his naked back facing her. Slowly, Jean got out of the bed as she grabbed her silky robe before walking outside the balcony. The sun was beginning to set; it's yellow and orange hitting the gardens.

"Jean?" She turned around and found Scott leaning against the door with his dark glasses and pajama bottoms. But his dark brown hair a little messy. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said to him.

"Jean, I heard you screaming." Scott confessed. "What was the dream about?"

Jean sighed as she took hold of Scott's arms that were wrapped around her stomach. "I don't know. I was in drowning in the water and I couldn't swim up. It was as if something was holding me back. Scott, I think I had a dream about Rogue."

That caught him off by surprise. "Rogue?"

"I hear her voice yesterday afternoon in Cerebro with the professor." Jean told him. "I thought I was hearing someone else but Scott, the professor didn't even hear her voice."

"Are you sure it was Rogue's voice?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

Scott sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I don't know what to tell you, Jean. Rogue's been dead for weeks now. We buried her. She's buried in the school. Maybe it's someone else's voice that sounds like Rogue."

"I'm hear her crying out for help." Jean murmured. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it is in my head."

Scott nodded as he kissed her head. "I'm going to get ready. You are coming?"

Jean looked up at him and smiled, "Sure."

"_Help me_," Jean stopped in her tracks and turned around. But it was nothing. She closed the balcony doors as the wind kicked in.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_After a night in the hospital, I am actually glad to be back in school. People have called or stop by over the weekend asking how I've been. I forgot that I live in a small town. They kept coming like aunts searching for pieces of food, asking how I am. I must have said, "I'm fine" like hundred times, but I didn't mean it once. I probably didn't say it with emotion but of course, they didn't notice. No one really does if the person still is in pain. Then why bother asking if you don't really want an answer? Something snapped in my brain that night of the accident. These images were running back as if they've waited for me to remember. And it did. It came back to haunt me…reminding me of what I've lost. But I have to forget. I must push those images away into a dark dungeon in my mind while I try and live a normal life. Or at least as normal as it gets. _

_What does that word even mean?_

_What is the true definition of the world normal?_

"Anna Marie?" She closed her journal and saw Aaron standing across from her on the table outside of the school. He wore a green v-neck shirt and dark jeans as his hair shined under the sunlight. "Glad to be back?" He asked as he stepped into the shade and sat across from her on the table.

"Honestly, I actually am. I missed my second day of school and already I have homework." Anna Marie smiled. "My aunt decided not to press charges against Josh and his goons."

"Then what is their punishment?"

"Two hundred hours of community service." Anna Marie told him.

Aaron laughed, "I can imagine their faces right now." But his smile soon disappeared when he noticed how tired she looked. "Rough night?"

"Nightmares," Anna Marie chuckled sadly. "Or memories. I can't tell anymore. Your dad said I could take this stupid bandage off soon. I'm surprised that you came out of the crash without a scratch on you."

Aaron looked away for a moment as if the sun was in his eyes. "Anna Marie, there's something I have to tell you." But the recess bell interrupted whatever he was going to say next. "Never mind, I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Anna Marie said as she got up. "Are you coming? We have English together."

"Um, I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay," Anna Marie smiled as she walked in the hallways.

Aaron watched her walk away, mingling with the crowd in the halls. He stared down at his hand, the hand that should be broken and in a cast. But it wasn't. "_You need to be more careful. If they noticed, people will talk." _Aaron's dad's voice echoed in his mind. Angrily, he hit the nearest tree and watch as the blood on his hand disappears slowly. _"You need to be normal." _

"What is normal?" Aaron murmured as he walked away.

* * *

Logan hated meetings especially if they involved with emotions. Ever since Rogue's death, everyone expects him to cry out his feelings but wasn't that person. He would rather beat someone up than hug someone. He waited until everyone from staff came in to the Professor's office.

"I found Sabertooth alive yesterday in Cerebro." Xavier began. "He's still working for Eric and searching for powerful mutants again. He's rounding up an army."

"Where is he? Where's Sabertooth?" Logan asked, thinking of ways to kill him.

"In a small town in Seattle." Xavier told him. "But Logan, I can't figure out where he is. He's moving too fast. It will take a couple of more days to find out where he is exactly. But in that small town, I found several mutants. Powerful ones."

"How powerful?" Jean asked.

"Around level three and five." Xavier said.

"_Logan…"_ Logan turned his head around but no one said his name. "Wolverine."

"Logan, are you alright?" Storm asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Is that all?"

"Actually, Scott and I have an announcement to make. Uh, we're engaged." Jean said. Logan covered his ears from Oro's shrieks as she and Jean hugged with joy. "There's more. I'm pregnant." And the screaming continued.

Logan moved to shake Scott's hand, "Congrats. Now there will be more four-eyes."

"Thanks…I think."

"Did you choose a date yet for the wedding?"

"We're thinking of just eloping in Vegas." Jean said. "We don't want a big wedding or anything."

"I am so happy for you!"

With all of the excitement in the room, no one even noticed Logan leaving. He closed the door behind him and walked in the deserted hallway. Scott and Jean are getting married…it made Logan wonders if _he_ was ever married? Suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder, turned around, and saw nobody behind him. Logan shook his head, claiming he needs more sleep.

"_**LOGAN!" **_

"Rogue?" Logan turned around but saw no one.

"_Logan,_" The voice weeps as she watched him walk away. "_Help me_."


	7. Mutant

**a/n: Sorry if it took me long to update this. I have one more day till Spring Break is over and i'm trying to make the best out of it because again, my family and I aren't going anywhere out of state. So enjoy this chapter! i will try and update soon as possible again!**

**Chapter 6**

Anna Marie waited for English class to begin but the teacher was running late but it wasn't just the teacher. Aaron and Katrina weren't in class either. It made the teenager feel like a loner without her best friend at her side. So she decided to listen to her iPod and listen to one of her favorite bands, The Veronicas.

As she listened to her music, Anna Marie began to draw in her plain notebook, waiting for class to begin. Minutes have gone by, and Aaron came inside but Anna Marie didn't notice because she was into her notebook. He sat behind her and saw her doodling letters. Katrina finally came in the class and sat next to Anna Marie but her best friend noticed the ghostly look on her face.

"Katrina, are you okay?" Anna Marie asked.

"I'm fine. I just overslept and didn't hear my alarm." Katrina told her but Anna Marie felt like she was only telling her half the truth.

"Okay, okay fun time is over the teacher is here." Mr. Heine said as he came in. "Let's begin the class work!"

Aaron chuckled lightly as the rest of the class groaned but his smile was soon gone when he saw Katrina's face, she looked like she's seen a ghost. He put his hand on her arm and felt her jump. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Her brown eyes stared at his as if she was in a trance, "Never bleed, never hurt, and never die."

"What did you just say?" Aaron asked again. _"How could she know?" _

Katrina shook her head, "Um, nothing. I barley got any sleep last night. I'm just talking nonsense here."

"_She is like me."_ Aaron thought, happily.

The rest of the school day turned slow for the teenagers and Anna Marie already felt like skipping her last period class just to go back to sleep. As she got her books from her locker, she spotted someone in the vacant hallway, walking barefoot. "Hey!" Anna Marie called. The person turned around but she couldn't see her face, all she saw were white streaks on brown hair. Then, she disappeared into thin air.

"No more coffee," Anna Marie mumbled as she quickly walked to her class.

"Miss. Davidson, how lovely for you to join us." Mr. Richards, her biology teacher, said out loud, as Anna Marie sat next to Katrina.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Anna Marie whispered to Katrina as the lesson started again.

"I've been having nightmares."

"Like visions?"

Katrina nodded her head, "Anna Marie…do you know someone with white streaks and brown hair?"

"Uh, no. But I saw her couple of minutes ago in the hallway…barefoot. Why?"

"So you never met her?"

"No. Why?"

"Later." Katrina whispered as the lesson continued on.

"Mr. Richard!" One of the students raised her hand. "I was wondering if you can explain what mutants are."

"Do all of you want to know?" Mr. Richard asked and everyone agreed. "A mutant is an individual that possesses genetic traits called the X-gene. It allows a person to develop superhuman powers and abilities. Now, there are some that have powers like controlling metal or healing. Mutants are members of Homo sapiens and they are considered the next stage of human evolution."

"But aren't they like freaks?" Another student asked.

"Not exactly but I wouldn't use that word."

"But they aren't normal either." Aaron said out loud. Everyone turned their heads to look at Aaron, even Anna Marie and she saw fury in his eyes. "Everyone thinks they are this disease but they aren't. It's not like they chose to be… a mutant."

"Mr. Ramirez has a point there. None of these mutants chose to be what they are but they do have a choice to use those abilities for good or evil." Mr. Richard said. "Now, onto a lighter subject."

After school was over, Anna Marie waited for Katrina outside in the front school and told Jeremy to get a ride from a friend. Finally, Katrina came out. "So you're going to tell me what's going on with you?" Anna Marie asked as they both walked to the car.

"For the past few weeks, I keep seeing something or someone in my dreams but I kept thinking it was just a dream. But at the party, when I touched you, I saw more than that. And then, you and Aaron in the car crash…"

"Whoa! Okay, take small breaths." Anna Marie said, grabbing Katrina's shoulders.

"Anna Marie; I am a psychic." Katrina said.

"I believe you." Anna Marie said as she hugged her. "But why do you sound so afraid?"

"Because that means I'm a mutant." Katrina whispered.


	8. Meeting Sabertooth

**Chapter 7**

Anna Marie did not know what to say to her best friend. What could someone say when you found out something so unusual? She continued to hug her as the African Beauty cried and cried. "What am I going to do?" Katrina mumbled.

"_I don't know,"_ Anna Marie thought.

"Look at me," Anna Marie said. "Remember what Aaron said today in class? It may not be your choice but it can be your purpose. There has to be a reason on why you were given this power."

"My parents –"

"Your parents shouldn't be your problem. You are their child and they will always love you. They can't hate you, Kat. They will hate you if you don't give them grandbabies but that's something else." Anna Marie smiled.

Katrina laughed as she wiped away her tears. "Thanks. I needed that."

"No problem. Oh! What about the girl that you were talking about before?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing. But I've been having dreams of her and…never mind."

"And what?"

"I thought she was you for a moment." Katrina confessed. "It was the brown hair that looked familiar. But in my vision or dream, I saw her drowning."

"Drowning," Anne Marie mumbled and remembered her dream a few nights ago involving her parents' death. "Maybe I didn't see her."

"But you said you saw her."

"Maybe it was my imagination."

Both girls looked up as the gray clouds covered the sun and raindrops began to fall on them. "Let's go." Katrina said. "I need my support system tonight."

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Normal isn't just a word; apparently, it is also a race. Aaron was right, it wasn't a person's choice to be a mutant or not. Maybe they were meant to have their powers. Katrina is meant to be a psychic. Her parents didn't care and told her they still love her. How can a parent not love their child? Normal is confirming to the usual standard, type, or custom. Normal is just a stereotype. _

Anna Marie closed her journal out of frustration and exhaustion. She leaned her head to the side, against the window watching the rain. She was thinking about Aaron. He was acting weird today and she was about to call him when she got home but she didn't have his number. His behavior today was different and mysterious. _"He's hiding something. But what could it be?"_ She thought

A gust of strong wind caused her window to open abruptly as she fell hard on the ground. Quickly, she closed her windows and the curtains. There was a storm and it was going to be hard to go to sleep tonight. Anna Marie put her journal in her hiding spot and got into bed, hoping to have a nice and normal dream for one night.

_Water was all around her, choking out the air in her lungs as she spun around in the darkness. She __couldn't tell which way was up or which direction to swim to. Finally, her body stopped spinning as she saw someone else in the water with her. A girl, whose body, was rolled into a ball. The girl lifted her head and Anna Marie saw pitch black eyes, "Help me." _

Anna Marie sat up, hearing her alarm ringing loudly. Her eyes darted around her surroundings and realized she was in her room, not in a lake. There was no water, no coldness around her. She moved the blankets off her legs and opened the curtains, only to see gray everywhere and rain. "Well, it matches my mood right now." Anna Marie mumbled.

She walked to her bathroom across the hall and closed the door quietly behind. Anna Marie turned on the shower as she stripped of her pajamas but suddenly, she jumped when she noticed somebody in the mirror behind her. It was the same girl from the halls. Anna Marie quickly turned her head around but saw no one behind her. When she turned her head back at the mirror, the girl was still there.

"_Beware of Sabertooth."_ She chanted.

"Anna Marie?" The door knocked and Anna Marie jumped at her aunt's voice. "Hey, don't waste all the hot water."

"Um, I won't." Anna Marie said. She looked at the mirror and saw no one but her own reflection.

"_What's happening to me?"_ Anna Marie thought.

After taking a warm shower, Anna Marie changed into her jeans, a black v-neck sweater, and her leather jacket. She walked downstairs and took a sip of her coffee. She didn't understand what's been happening to her. Ever since she got out of the hospital from her second car crash, strange things were happening to her. She didn't understand it. Her aunt came from the front door, wearing her jogging clothing, and sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Where's Justin?" Anna Marie asked her when her aunt removed her earphones.

"Your little brother came home late last night again and now, I believe he is puking the alcohol out of his systems." Aunt Nicole told her. "He's staying but he's getting a punishment."

Anna Marie chuckled, "Good luck with that." She heard a car honking outside. "That's Kat, see you later."

"Be careful!" Aunt Nicole yelled.

"Hey, you feel better?" Anna Marie asked Katrina.

"I'm feeling better than I was last week." Katrina smiled.

The two girls didn't talk and neither of them didn't mind as they listened to the Black Eyed Peas. Anna Marie leaned her head against the window and jumped when she saw the white streak girl on the side on the road. Anna Marie turned her head, to make sure she isn't dreaming but she was because the girl was gone. _"Who is she?" _She thought.

Suddenly, Katrina smashed her feet on the brake as the car stopped in the middle of the street. Anna Marie lifted her head up, saw a man with ugly and dirty clothing, and long, dirty blonde hair. His black eyes gave Anna Marie a shiver as if he was looking through her clothes. Anna Marie turned her head and saw some color disappear from Katrina's face.

"That's him," Katrina gasped. "That's the man from my vision."

"What?"

"Sabertooth," Katrina breathed.

"_Beware of Sabertooth,"_ The girl's voice echoed in Anna Marie's mind and all Anna Marie could do was gulp.

* * *

"Found a mutant professor?" Scott asked as everyone came down to the Jet in their uniforms.

"Yes. Sabertooth is with her." Xavier told him.

"Sabertooth?"

"We better hurry if we're going to save her. Where is she?" Storm asked.

"In a small area in Seattle." Xavier told her.

"Let's go." Logan said as he unleashed his metal claws, ready for a real fight.

The ride of the Blackbird was quiet and fast. Logan didn't mind, he needed to think of a strategy on how to kill Sabertooth –really kill him, so he can stay that way. That monster was part of Magneto's plan, kidnapped Rogue right under Logan's claws, and almost killed her and him. Jean's voice interrupted Logan's voice, telling them they were here. She used Blackbird's new cloaking device in the woods and they walked in the forest.

"How far away are they?" Scott asked.

"Katrina!" A female voice screamed.

The X-men looked at one other before running to that noise. Logan and the rest of the X-men stopped in their tracks when they saw Sabertooth's hand near an African beauty. Logan looked at her and saw true fear in her eyes but she was trying to hide it from him.

"_Strong girl,"_ Logan thought.

Suddenly, Scott's blast hit Sabertooth's shoulder as he released his hold on the girl. Logan watched as another girl ran to her best friend but he felt his heart stop as he stared at her. She looked like –

"Behind you!" Anna Marie screamed.

Logan turned around as Sabertooth bulldozed him down to the ground. Logan pushed the animal off him as he scratched him with one of his claws. "Storm, Jean protects those girls." Logan ordered. "Four eyes and I can handle him."

Sabertooth smirked, "You wish." And the fighting began.

Anna Marie hugged her best friend as she dragged her back to the car. There was a scratch across Katrina's neck from Sabertooth's claw but it looked like she will live. Anna Marie didn't move as Jean and Strom came in front of them. The white haired woman told them that they had to trust them.

"Your names are Storm and Jean Grey," Katrina said to them. "I saw you."

"You saw us?" Storm stared at Jean, wondering what she meant by that.

"You're psychic?" Jean asked and Katrina nodded.

Abruptly, a body smashed against the front window of the car as the girls screamed. It was Logan and Anna Marie's eyes widen as she watches his wounds slowly disappear. Anna Marie screamed as she felt someone grab her hand, turned her head, and saw that it was Sabertooth. "Move, she dies." He said to the mutants.

"Not if I kill you first!" Anna Marie yelled as she pulled out her pocketknife and stabbed Sabertooth in the thigh. "Thank you dad."

"Why you little –AAH!" Sabertooth screamed as Anna Marie scratched him with the knife across the face.

Anna Marie was about to run away but she didn't because she spotted the same girl standing next to Sabertooth. And for the first time, Anna Marie saw the girl's face: her pale but beautiful face. But she looked so familiar to her as if she met this mystery girl before. Anna Marie didn't hear her friend's cries or noticing Sabertooth's movement, she was too busy staring at the girl. She was crying.

Rapidly, a force pushed her backwards to the ground as Anna Marie's body rolled over a couple of times on the hard cement. Anna Marie tried to stand up but her arms began to shake and her head started to spun. Then, another hard force kicked her in the stomach repeatedly. When it finally stopped, Anna Marie's blurry vision saw the two men fighting against Sabertooth.

Anna Marie could feel she was losing blood and conscious. She could taste the blood in her mouth. Her eyes searched around the area and could hear the echo cries of Katrina's voice. "Hold on," A man's voice told her. He sounded scared and concerned. Anna Marie wanted to see his face but the darkness took over as she heard his last words. "Hold on, kid."


	9. Third Time is a Charm

**Chapter 8**

Anna Marie could feel she was losing blood and conscious. She could taste the blood in her mouth. Her eyes searched around the area and could hear the echo cries of Katrina's voice. "Hold on," A man's voice told her. He sounded scared and concerned. Anna Marie wanted to see his face but the darkness took over as she heard his last words. "Hold on, kid."

Anna Marie fluttered her eyes opened and saw only one color around her surroundings: white. She tried to move her hand, to cover the light from her eyes, but it felt like a bunch of weights was on top of her. _"Death isn't this painful is it?"_ She thought. Her vision soon cleared and realized she was in the hospital bed…again for the third time. Anna Marie noticed her brother sitting on the chair, asleep.

She smiled and wished she didn't have to do this. "Justin!" She screamed.

Her younger brother jumped from his seat and turned around like crazy. But then, he saw his sister laughing at him. But mostly importantly, she was awake. "You're okay!" He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," She smiled. "What happened?"

"That's what we like to know." Anna Marie turned her head and saw two police officers standing in the front way of the door.

"Hey Chief Warren." Anna Marie said.

"Miss. Davidson, three hours ago a man came into this hospital carrying you in his arms and you were losing an amount of blood." Chief Warren told her. "You and Miss. Bennett got into a car accident. Now, Miss. Bennett said that there was a deer and she –"

"Car accident? Where's Katrina? Is she alright?" Anna Marie interrupted.

"She's fine, just has a few starches." He told her. "What do you remember?"

"I remember Katrina picking me up at home and we were on our way driving to school and then…" Anna Marie looked up at the officers, "I don't remember anything after that."

"She probably blacked out. This _is_ her third car crash." The other officer whispered in the Chief's ear.

"Miss. Davidson, because of this car crash I'm afraid you have suffered a couple of more injuries added since your last one." The Chief told her. "You're lucky to be alive right now."

When the officers left, Anna Marie grabbed the pillow behind her back and screamed into it. Justin stared at his older sister in amusement. When she pulled the pillow off, he saw annoyance on her face. "Feel better?"

"No. Why do cars hate me? Is death chasing after me now?" Katrina questioned.

"Anna Marie, it's just bad luck."

"I'm supposed to be dead. I shouldn't –I couldn't have survived the car crash in the first place."

"What are you saying?"

Anna Marie sighed, "Nothing. Just –never mind. Can you get me some Jell-O?"

"What color?"

"Surprise me."

When Justin left the room, Anna Marie slowly sat up on the bed and could feel the pain rise on her ribs. She looked down at her bandage hands and felt something was missing. Why couldn't she remember the crash? Did her mind not want remember it after everything that has happened? She touched her bruised lip and the rest of injuries and felt confused. How could a simple car crash cause so much pain? Anna Marie wished she remembered what happened.

"Knock knock," Katrina came in the room with a bandage wrapped around her arm. "How are you feeling?"

"The usually," Anna Marie smiled at her. "Did you…see the crash in your vision?" She whispered to her.

"No! I mean, no I didn't." Katrina told her as she sat on the vacant seat Justin was in.

"I don't remember it." Anna Marie whispered. "Is that strange?"

"No, it's just normal." Katrina smiled but behind that smile, Katrina felt like crying because she was now hiding a secret and lying to her best friend.

* * *

After visiting hours were over at the hospital, Katrina returned home with a ride thanks to Anna Marie's aunt and got inside her house. She felt the guilt in her chest and wanted to scream her lungs out.

"Katrina, someone is here to speak to you." Her dad's voice called out from the living room.

She walked in the room and saw the same two people from this afternoon but with a bald man in a wheelchair. "What's going on?" Katrina asked.

"I know you and your friend weren't involved in a car accident, Miss. Bennett." The elder said to her. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier and I believe you have already met Oro and Logan."

"They're from the mutant community." Her mom said.

"You have nothing to be afraid of." Xavier told her.

"_Nothing_ to be afraid of? Some monster tried to kidnap me and nearly killed my best friend!" Katrina yelled.

"Sabertooth was after you because of your powers." Xavier said. "You are quite powerful and vulnerable."

"Is that supposed a compliment? What did that Jean do to Anna Marie?"

"She erased her memories of the attack. Your friend is lucky to be alive."

"Yeah…she cheated death once again." Katrina mumbled. "Why are you here?"

"How about I get some tea?" Katrina's mom suggested and ran to the kitchen.

Katrina stared at her mom as she left. They only drank tea if there was going to be a long and serious conservation. Katrina turned to the professor, "This is about me and my powers, isn't it?"

**A/N: So sorry if this was short. I'm still trying to figure out what to write in the next chapters. You have any ideas plz tell me because i am trying to figure out what to write about Logan and Aaron. **


	10. Doctor's son

**Chapter 9**

"Aaron, what are you doing here?" Anna Marie asked, looking up from her book.

Aaron walked in wearing all black with his leather jacket and pulled the chair close to the bed. He sat down and smiled, "Well, I heard about the accident and wanted to see how you were."

"At eight –thirty? Visiting hours is over." She reminded him,

"But I am the doctor's son." Aaron smiled. "How are you?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Does it matter?"

Anna Marie sighed as fought hard to make sure tears won't drop. "I can't remember it. I can't remember anything but Katrina picking me up."

"Hey, everything is going to be alright."

"No, it's not! It's like someone erased my memory of the accident and I am going insane about this." Anna Marie confessed.

"Your memory is going to come back. Just wait and see. It's just going to take some time." Aaron said as he wiped a fallen tear. "You just need to hang on."

"_Hold on, kid."_ A voice said –it sounded so familiar and comforting.

"Anna Marie, are you alright?" Aaron asked.

"I'm fine –just tired. I guess being in two accidents in the same month can drain a person's energy. " Anna Marie looked up and stared at his light green eyes, she could feel herself falling into them. She shook her head, "I'm just afraid to fall asleep."

"Why?"

"Nightmares. Why are you _here_? I'm sure it's not for my health."

Aaron shifted a little in his seat, "I –my dad and I got into another fight, and I couldn't stand being under the same roof as him."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Aaron stared at Anna Marie and he wished he could tell her anything but he couldn't. Only one thing was stopping him from telling her the truth: rejection. "He wants me to be the son he's dreamed of. He's just so –I feel like I am suffocating in my own house and I can't seem to find the window to escape."

Anna Marie grabbed Aaron's hand and squeezed, "Stay as long as you want."

"Thank you. Now, sleep little Marie. You need to get better."

After Anna Marie fell asleep, Aaron pulled out his novel and began to read. But after two hours, Aaron realized he was on the same page for the past half-hour. Aaron groaned, he had many things on his mind and couldn't even read a book! The teenager put the book away and jumped at the sound of footsteps walking. He turned around and saw his mother standing in the doorway, showing off her brunette beauty.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you and your father fighting…again. And I figured you might be here." She smiled sadly, as she looked at the sleeping form on the bed. She looked up and stared at her own eyes from across the room. "Aaron, your father is adjusting –"

"Adjusting? I've been gone for three months in hell so _my dear father_ can think. And when I came back home –nothing. I didn't even hear 'welcome back home, son' from him." Aaron said to her, trying to control his anger. "If he hates what I am now, why doesn't he disown me?"

"Aaron –"

"I'm not changing!" He said and pulled out his pocketknife as he cut his wrist. He ignored his mother's whimper as the blood appeared. "I _can't_ change." His hand was now slowly healing. "This is who I am now."

"You are my son and always will be. It's just –I don't want you and your father keep on fighting."

"Yeah well, get use to it because _he_ is never going to change." Aaron replied as he wiped the blood off his knife. "Can you please just go? I need to be alone."

"_That's what I'm afraid of."_ His mother thought.

"Alright but please call me tomorrow so I know you are alright."

"Okay."

"Logan," He heard Anna Marie mumble. Aaron sat back in his chair and stared at his friend, wondering who Logan is. "Logan, help me. Help me."

"Anna Marie, hey wake up." Aaron said as he shook her shoulder but it didn't work. She began to mumble more words that he didn't understand and he began to worry when Anna Marie's body moved around on the bed like she is trap in a nightmare. "Anna Marie, wake up. Wake up!"

For a moment, Aaron thought he saw red in Anna Marie's eyes but then, he saw her original brown color. He shook his head at that thought and noticed that Anna Marie's lips were moving. She was saying something to him. "What happened?" She repeated her questioned.

"You were having a dream and you kept saying something." Aaron told her.

"What did I say?"

"You kept saying 'help me, Logan'."

"Logan? I don't know a Logan, though."

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked her.

Anna Marie stared down at her hand as if she was remembering something. "I don't know any Logan. I remember a man's voice and –that's it. You have to believe me."

"Hey, I believe you. Don't worry, just sleep. I'll be right here."

* * *

Weeks have gone by since the third accident and Anna Marie's wounds were finally healed, leaving little scars on her skin. Aaron would sneak in every night and sleep in the hospital until school started, her Aunt Nicole and Justin visited every now and again, and Katrina –Anna Marie was worried about her best friend. She hadn't seen her in two weeks and told herself that Katrina was busy. But she had a feeling in her gut that it was just a lie.

"Ready to go home?" Aaron's voice said.

Anna Marie turned around and smiled when she saw Aaron leaning against the door. Today was the day she gets discharge from the hospital and goes back to her life. "Yeah, I can't wait to sleep in my own room and in my own bed." Anna Marie told him. "Thanks for giving me a ride. Nicole is busy at the school dealing with a teacher conference with my brother."

"It's no problem. I'm just giving a friend a ride home." Aaron smiled at her

Anna Marie grabbed her bag and shut off the lights, "I'm glad that we're friends, Aaron."

Aaron stared at her brown eyes, "Me too." He said to her, honestly.

"I'm surprised that Katrina hasn't seen you in a while," Aaron said as they walked in the parking lot to his new car.

"I tried calling her but she's probably busy."

"Busy doing what? Besides, the homework I haven't Katrina at all at school."

"What do you mean?"

"About two or three weeks after your accident, I haven't seen her around school anymore. I tried going to her house to see if she was alright, but her parents would make up an excuse that she isn't home." Aaron explained.  
"That doesn't sound like her, though."

"Do you want to go and visit her?" Aaron asked and chuckled when he saw Anna Marie's expression lighten up.

They arrived at Katrina's house and Katrina's mom was the one who opened the door. She actually looked surprised to see Aaron here with Anna Marie. "Anna Marie, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm better now, thank you. Is Katrina home?" She asked.

"No she isn't."

"So she hasn't been home for days, huh?" Aaron questioned. "If she's not home, then where is she?"

"That is none of your business, Mr. Ramirez." Katrina's mom scolded.

"But it is my business. Katrina is my best friend, where is she?" Anna Marie asked.

"I –"She sighed, sadly as she stared at Anna Marie's wondering eyes. "Katrina is in a place for people like her and –"

"Like her? Where is she?"

"In New York and that is all I can tell you."

"You send her away!" Anna Marie yelled. "You send your daughter away because she is a mutant?"

Aaron turned his head at Anna Marie then at Katrina's mother. He couldn't believe it. His theory was now proven right. "Where did you send her?"

"I'm not telling you. I'm sorry."

"Why did you send her? You and your husband were fine with the idea."

"Anna Marie, it is very complicated. I'm sorry." And like that, she closed the door and their conservation.

"I don't believe her!" Anna Marie screamed in the car as they left the Katrina's household area.

"Have you tried calling her cell?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, but the phone is now disconnected. She probably has a new number now." Anna Marie said. "I don't believe it."

"So what is Katrina's mutant power?" Aaron asked.

Anna Marie turned her head, "You don't care if she is a mutant?"

"I don't care because –"

"Because what?"

"Because I'm a mutant too."


	11. Aaron's story and Mutant High

**Chapter 10**

Anna Marie turned her head, "You don't care if she is a mutant?"

"I don't care because –"

"Because what?"

Aaron took a deep breathe and looked at Anna Marie, "Because I'm a mutant too."

Either of the two teens said anything for a while as Aaron drove to Anna Marie's house. He turned off the engine as neither of them moved. "How long?" Her strained voice caused him to jump.

"What?"

She turned her head, "How long have you been a mutant?"

"I figured out on during the school year." Aaron said. "When the football players thought it would be funny if I got beat up and leaves me in the dumpster…the next thing I know, all the bruises and cuts were gone but the blood was still there. I washed my clothes before my parents came back home."

"So you can heal…do you feel anything?"

"Sometimes, it just depends what happens to me you know? If I got shot, then yeah it will hurt like hell." Aaron chuckled. "The hard thing about being a mutant is telling your parents. My parents didn't believe me at first until I stabbed myself with one of my dad's surgical knives."

"You did what?" Anna Marie yelled. "Were you insane?"

"A little," Aaron confessed adding a little smile on his lips like he just made a joke but Anna Marie wasn't laughing or smiling. "It was to prove something. My mom…she got use to it after a while mostly because now she knows, her son won't come home with a cut or something."

"But your dad is a different story."

"He's a doctor, Anna Marie. He thinks as everything as medicine and science and he didn't believe it would happen to me because I was his son." Aaron continued. "He and I got into this huge argument and it ended me going to L.A. for the summer to live with my uncle. He's my dad's older brother and completely different than him. He actually supported me."

"What kind of things did you do in L.A?" Anna Marie asked.

"I did some training, you know like kick-boxing and martial arts. Even though, I can heal I still need to try to be alive. But there are some things that I am not proud of." Aaron admitted. "My uncle helps the mutant community in the L.A and one day, I went down there and…"

"And what? Did something happen to you?" She asked.

"A police officer –that wasn't a mutant began hitting these older men and they couldn't fight back. I got so furious because they didn't do anything to that police officer and wanted peace. The next thing I knew, I was on top of the officer beating the crap out of him." Aaron confessed. "My uncle told me that I could've killed him and you know what, I almost wanted to. Am I scaring you?"

"Um, a little." Anna Marie chuckled nervously. "But I am glad you told me Aaron."

"You're not freaked out?"

"No, I'm not. You are still the same Aaron to me."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear about that." Aaron said.

Anna Marie smiled and couldn't help but stare at Aaron's light green eyes and how memorizing it was to look at them. She could feel herself falling down to them like it was a shimmering pool. Then, her eyes landed onto every thing of Aaron's face like his lips. Anna Marie gasped, realizing how close she was to Aaron's face. She couldn't do this!

"I have to go," She said and grabbed her stuff and ran straight to the front door.

"Hey, you okay?" Nicole asked, noticing her niece falling down to the ground.

"Fine, just nearly kissed one of my good friends." Anna Marie admitted.

"You almost kissed Katrina?" Nicole yelled.

"What? No! Aaron, Aaron Ramirez."

"The doctor's son?" Nicole gasped and grabbed Anna Marie's stuff. "Wow! He's hot."

"Nicole!"

"What? I can get an opinion on this you know? I am your aunt. Your younger aunt."

"I was close to kissing him_. Close_! I don't know why I wanted to." Anna Marie said as they sat next to each other on the couch.

"Do you want to call Katrina and you girls should a girls night?" Nicole suggested.

"We can't. Katrina is in New York."

"What?"

"She got accepted to a school and…she didn't tell me." Anna Marie whimpered as tears began to fall. "My best friend didn't even tell me where she was going while I was in the hospital. She didn't even say goodbye!"

Nicole pulled Anna Marie into a hug and tried to calm her down but Anna Marie couldn't seem to. She felt like she lost her sister just like she lost her parents.

* * *

"_Katrina, can you please come to my office?"_ Professor Xavier said in her mind.

Katrina sighed as she finally put away the last piece of clothing in the closet. She's been in Mutant High for a week and all she could do was be in her room and kitchen. She couldn't even go outside the room without people looking at her. She spent the first day crying because she has never been far away somewhere without her family. And she needed them. Katrina turned around when she saw Kitty walked in her room, asking how she was doing.

"I'm fine. I just finished packing and need to go to the professor's office." She told her. "Hey, Kitty. Who lives across from me?"

"Why you ask?"

"Um, I noticed there were still boxes in the room."

"An old student use to live there. She died a couple of months ago."

"I'm so sorry. How did she die?" Katrina asked.

"It's a long story."

Katrina gave her a reassuring smile. "I should get going."

Katrina opened the door and saw all of the adults in the room. Jean and Scott holding hands with their wedding bands on since they eloped in Vegas with the teachers as witnesses. She closed the door behind her and sat in the seat in front of the professor's desk. "You wish to speak with me." Katrina said. "What about?"

"How are you adjusting to the move and the school so far?" Storm asked her.

"Peachy," Katrina said, happily.

"Katrina, please be serious. We are worried about you." Jean said to her.

"_You_ are worried about _me_?" Katrina scoffed. "Right now, my mind is thinking about home and how my friends are doing. You made me leave without telling my best friend goodbye."

"And what were you going to tell her, kid?" Logan asked. "That you're a mutant and going to mutant high school?"

"Yes!" Katrina yelled. "She already knows I'm a mutant and you know what, She was never afraid of me. My parents weren't afraid of me. You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye to her. She must think that I abandon her when she needed me the most."

"Your friend will live. Sabertooth may have given her a few bruises and cuts but she will be –"

"Don't say she will be alright!" Katrina snapped at Jean. "She believes that she was involved in a car accident –her third car accident. Why did you erase her memory? What was the point?"

"It's better if humans don't remember being attack by mutants." Professor Xavier said to her.

"And there's no chance she will remember?"

"It's impossible for her to remember." Jean said.

"I abandoned my best friend." Katrina repeated through her clenched teeth. "She needs me."

"She will be alright."

"No, she won't. She lost her parents a few months ago and nearly had death experience –twice! Why can't you let me just talk to her?" Katrina asked.

"I'll think about it. But you must try to get along with the other students. They are now your friends and classmates." Professor Xavier said to her. "Logan and Scott will teach you everything about the Danger Room and your training."

"_Great, there is even a gym class."_ Katrina thought, bitterly.

"Katrina, I must ask you this. How often do you get your visions?" The professor asked her.

"I don't really know, to be honest. At first, I thought it would happen if I touch somebody but…I still get them no matter." Katrina confessed.

"Well, how do we know when you get a vision?" Logan asked, standing near the balcony, smoking.

"I don't know. When I'm not paying attention or something." Katrina guessed. "Do you mind putting that out?"

"What? Got a problem with it?" Logan asked her.

"Well, it won't be my problem if you get lung cancer or yellow teeth." She said to him.

"I won't get any of those because I heal." Logan grinned at her.

Katrina scoffed and decided to do something. She got up from her seat and took the cigarette from Logan's fingers as she stepped on it. "There you're done." Katrina smiled at a very angry Wolverine. "And don't call me, kid."

Logan grabbed her wrist and spun her head around to face him so he could speak but before he could talk. He noticed Katrina's dark eyes space out as if she couldn't see him or hear him. "Hey, kid. Chuck, something's wrong with her."

Jean stood up from her seat and put Katrina back in her seat, looking at the African teenager. "She's having a vision." Jean explained. "It's like she's in a trance."

"What is she seeing?" Logan asked.

"I really don't want to look in her mind while she's having a vision." Jean admitted.

Suddenly, Katrina gasped as she snapped out of her vision and looked around, remembering her surroundings and where she is. "Ugh, I'm still here." Katrina moaned.

"What did you see?" The professor asked her.

"A girl –a white streak hair girl in a black dress and she was…." Katrina tried to continue but she felt like something was holding her back. Then, her eyes lay on the photo behind the bald professor. "That girl…that's the girl in my vision."

Charles looked behind his head and saw the photo that Logan given him of Rogue's first day of school at Mutant High, "You saw Rogue?"

"Um, yeah if that's her name." Katrina admitted. "She looks a little bit like…"

"Like who?" Logan asked. "And what did you see?"

"I saw her in the water, wrapped herself into this ball and she was crying." Katrina said but her eyes stayed on the photo of the deceased mutant. "Is Rogue her real name?"

"No. It was Marie." Logan answered.

"Marie? Almost like Anna Marie." Katrina mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she clutched her head as she felt the world spinning around her. "I don't feel so good."

Her eyes began to blur and everyone's voices soon disappeared as she stared at the person standing near Logan. _"Save him, please."_ Rogue pleaded. And everything turned dark.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think about this chapter! **


	12. One person, one soul

**Chapter 11**

"Marie? Almost like Anna Marie." Katrina mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she clutched her head as she felt the world spinning around her. "I don't feel so good."

Her eyes began to blur and everyone's voices soon disappeared as she stared at the person standing near Logan. _"Save him, please."_ Rogue pleaded. And everything turned dark.

"Is she going to be alright?" Scott asked his new wife as all adults stood inside the infirmity.

"I believe so," Jean said, her medical skills kicking in. "Whatever she saw in her vision caused her to faint and there seem to be no damage with her."

"But what bothers me is why and how did she see Rogue?" Storm asked.

"That's a very good question, Oro. But I am afraid that I don't have the answers for that." Professor Xavier said.

"Yet," Logan added in. "Whatever this kid saw, I want to know."

"In due time, Logan. But you have to let Katrina have some rest first." Jean said to him.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan mumbled.

"I think I would like this opportunity to be alone with Katrina." The Professor announced. "Jean, you may stay but for the rest of you, I would like to make sure that my school is in one piece."

"Of course, professor." Storm said and all three of them walked out.

The professor wheeled himself, close to Katrina's head as he put his hands on the side and closed his eyes. He was ready to concentrate on the new student's mind.

"_So guess what? I am a psychic."_

_A dark brown hair girl called by the name of Anna Marie stared at her unbelievably _

_Anna Marie and Katrina smiling and laughing near the bonfire_

_Her first vision came when she touched the beer bottle_

_Meeting Aaron_

_Visiting Anna Marie at the hospital_

_School_

"_I'm a mutant." _

"_I believe you."_

_Driving_

_Sabertooth attacking Anna Marie_

_Meeting the X-men_

_Lying to a wounded best friend_

_Packing her belongings _

Professor Xavier opened his eyes as he pulled himself away from Katrina. He put his hands under his chin, thinking about what he just saw in Katrina's mind. "Jean, did Katrina's friend remind you of somebody?" He asked the redhead doctor.

Jean looked at the professor in shock but thought of the wounded girl that stood up to Sabertooth. Her long brown hair, the eyes –"She almost looked like Rogue. At first, I thought it was her but…you know." Jean said. "Professor, what is this all about?"

"I'm not quite sure, Jean. But I am going to figure it out." He replied to her.

"_Who is this Anna Marie?"_ He thought as he stared at the sleeping Katrina. "And why _is she so important?"_

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_There are at least seven billion people in the world, dead or born. Some are at home safe…some are laying the cold streets, trying to survive in this harsh world. Some tell lies to make it through the day…others are just now facing the truth. There are seven billion people in the world, that's seven billion souls –and sometimes, all you need is just that one. But I feel like I don't have that one person –that one soul with me. _

_Everyone around me is leaving and I'm stuck in this glass cage, where no one can hear me…see me…or feel me. I'm invisible and I can't stop them from leaving. Why are they leaving? Why did they leave me behind to this atrocious fate? I need that one soul and I know that he needs me as well. _

Anna Marie closed her journal as she fell backwards on her bed. Her mind was spinning around the thought of that Aaron is a mutant, Katrina left, and the almost kiss with Aaron in the car. This wasn't the drama she was expecting this year. She wasn't expecting _any_ drama.

"Come in," Anna Marie yelled when she heard a small knock. But hid her journal under her pillow before the door opened. "Justin, what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." He said.

Anna Marie stared at her younger brother and noticed that his eyes were red and puffy, and that he reeked of alcohol. She gestured for him to sit next to her, "Are you okay?"

Justin sighed, "I thought…you were dead."

"What?"

"Aunt Nicole and I got home late that day and when we got the message from the answering hospital on the answering machine, it felt like mom and dad's death all over again." Justin explained. "The hospital calls the house and tells us which family member is in –they told us that you were in the emergency room –"Justin stopped talking. He couldn't finish because he was trying to stop the tears from falling. "I thought I've lost you, sis."

Anna Marie didn't say anything but pull her baby brother into a hug as he cried in her arms. She hasn't seen him like this since their parents' funeral and since then, he was doing drugs and drinking. He wasn't her brother during that summer but now, maybe…he will be after this month's events. Anna Marie turned her quickly when the windows burst open, the wind blowing her homework all over the room.

Justin helped her pick them up as she close the window but before she could, she saw the same white streak girl standing outside in her black dress. She looked amazingly sad and for some reason, the teen wanted to comfort it.

"_Save him, please. Save Logan."_ She said and a car passed through and she disappeared, leaving Anna Marie confused on who is Logan.

**a/n: comment!**


	13. My Marie

**Chapter 12**

A soft, cool breeze floated lazily through the large window gently pulling back the delicate curtains to caress the skin of a young girl deep in relaxation. Anna Marie lay, quite oblivious and nonchalant to the wind that soothed her, her eyes shut tightly; her brow creased, and sweats clinging to the pores of her body. At once, her breath began to shallow, small gasps for oxygen caused her body to convulse and whip from side to side. A whimper escaped her thin lips and her eyes dashed behind their lids. She tried her best to escape her nightmare, but she was too far into it...

_The night air was cool as it danced around the trees, blowing the leaves to the green grass. She followed the route to the gardens and could smell the fabulous planted flowers. The young woman halted in her tracks when she spotted a man, kneeling down on the ground. She noticed that he had short brown hair and wearing a brown leather jacket with yellow stripes on his shoulders. The man turned his head to her, his eyes wide in shock. _

_Anna Marie took a couple of steps back when the man walked up to her. The shock in his eyes never disappearing. "It's really you," He whispered, his voice pained as he slowly walked towards her and for some reason, Anna Marie couldn't move. It was as if she wanted him to come to her. "It's really you… you're alive." _

_As soon as he reached her, the man fell to his knees, his eyes roaming every part of her body, memorizing everything. A strangled cry left his lips as his arms wrapped around her waist. The side of his face pressed against her stomach as his body shook with sobs. Her hand went to her cheeks as she felt water on them and released she was also crying. Why was she crying? She doesn't know this man. _

"_Marie, my Marie." He whispered his head placed against her stomach. _

_Marie? _

_Then, as if there was a fog in the garden, she saw clearly, where he stood before he came to her. He was kneeling over a tombstone with a name on it: "Marie." Then, she lifted her head and saw the white streak girl with her brown hair, looking at the two of them. Then, suddenly her eyes changed to pitch black and let out a scream. _

Anna Marie flew up from her bed, feeling the sweat dripping on her face and her back. She looked at her clock and saw it was almost six o'clock in the morning. She pulled the covers off her bed and opened the window, feeling its cool breeze and noticed the sunrise coming up behind the trees.

Anna Marie grabbed her cell phone and went through her contacts, "Hey, it's me. Did I wake you? Um, can you meet me? It's urgent."

* * *

Aaron never truly understood girls –women, heck the entire female line. All he knew was that women could be emotional and defensive. At least, that is what he known spending time with his mom during his childhood while his father was at work, being the town's best doctor. When he was in L.A., it got more confusing and annoying. Then, he met Anna Marie and she was just the same as he remembered but more different about living life.

He remembered before the accident that took her parents, that she was always laughing and being kind to others, never hurting others feelings. She was a people pleasure with a kind heart. They only spoke a few times but he never gets the urge to continue because he was speaking to one of the most popular girls in his school. Then, that day when he saw her in the graveyard. He was going to visit his grandpa but surprise to see Anna Marie in the graveyard, writing in a journal and wasn't bother by it as if it was her normal routine.

_"She was just like I remember," _That thought came to his mind when he began to talk to her.

Aaron got out of the car, wearing his gray hoodie and jeans, wanting to go back to bed. But the phone call he received from Anna Marie sounded urgent and frightening. He didn't get much sleep at all after he dropped her off from the hospital, the teen couldn't believe how close they were, and he felt the need to kiss her. Aaron shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about the almost kiss. They were just friends.

"Aaron?" The teenager turned around and saw Anna Marie's Aunt Nicole outside in her jogging uniform. She looked at the teenager confused, wondering what he was doing at her house at seven thirty in the morning on a Saturday.

Aaron chuckled nervously, "Good morning Miss. Davidson."

"Morning, what are you doing here?" She asked him, walking up to the front door.

"Um –"

The door opened and came out Anna Marie. "Nicole, hey."

"Hey, would someone please tell me what's going on." She asked.

"Anna Marie and I are going to talk a walk around town. That is if you don't mind, Miss. Davidson." Aaron said to her.

"This early in the morning?"

"We couldn't sleep." Anna Marie confessed. "And I think it's better if we don't meet up with other kids from school."

"O...kay?" Nicole said. "Just call me when you decide to come back home."

"Um, do you want to walk or –"

"Let's just walk. I need the fresh air." Anna Marie said.

After walking two miles away from Anna Marie's house, Aaron looked at Anna Marie and surprised by her appearance. She was wearing dark jeans and a black top, showing off her curves. The sun's rays hitting on her dark brown hair, turning it to a lighter brown. Aaron looked away, wondering why he was focusing on Anna Marie's features. Once the two teens ordered their coffees at Starbucks, Aaron had to break the silence.

"Is there a reason why you texted me?" Aaron asked.

"Do you know someone with white streak hair?" She blurted out.

"Uh, no. Anna Marie, what's going on?" He asked.

"I keep seeing this girl since school began and no one else can see her." She confessed to him. "I saw her before my third car accident saying 'Beware of Sabertooth and –"

"Sabertooth? As in the animal?" Aaron interrupted.

She sighed, "I don't know."

"And then, last night she said to me: 'Save Logan.'"

"Logan?" Aaron echoed.

"I don't understand what's happening to me," Anna Marie whispered. "Ever since my parents' death, I've been getting these…vivid nightmares and then, I started remembering more of them later and…"

"And what?"

"The white streak hair girl….she looks a little bit like me." Anna Marie confessed. "I feel like I know her though."

"Okay, how about we slow down and start to the beginning?" Aaron suggested as he grabbed her hand across from the table and squeezed it.

She looked at him with shock and amusement, "You don't think I'm crazy or a freak?"

"You're talking to a mutant, remember?" Aaron smiled at her. "Now, how about you start from the beginning?"

After Anna Marie explained to Aaron what was happening, he was quiet –dead silent. He didn't know what to think of this. Was it possible she could be a mutant too?

"So this dream you had, the man called you Marie and that's the…white streak hair girl's name?" He asked.

"Yep," She said.

"That's a little bit strange. Do you think she could be a distant relative?"

"No, I would've known about that." Anna Marie whispered. "But do you know what the strange thing is? That man…I feel like I've seen him before and now, it's bothering me who he is."

"Hopefully, one day you will figure that out." Aaron said to her.

**A/N: Please comment and let me know what you think!**


	14. Logan's dream

**Chapter 13**

"Stupid kids," Logan murmured as he walked in the hallways. Someone thought it would be funny to play a prank on Logan during a session in the Danger Room and it worked but it could've killed him. Luckily, he was able to heal fast enough to know who did it.

"I think you were being a little harsh," Storm said, walking beside him. "Four weeks of cleaning duty in the boys' dormitory. Sean doesn't deserve that."

"Yeah, well he shouldn't think of that before he decided to burn me." Logan said to her.

"The kids were just curious."

"Of what? If I can die? Yeah, well next time, tell those rotten kids I'm not a stinkin' stupid experiment." Logan growled. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Logan," He turned his head around and stared at the African beauty. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled. He was getting tired of hearing the word 'fine' and 'okay'.

"It's just…when's the last time you slept more than four hours a night?" Storm asked him.

"I don't remember. You forget I have amnesia." Logan reminded and opened the door.

Logan closed the door behind and took off his shirt before falling straight down to his bed. It was true what he said to Storm, he doesn't remember the last night he had a good night of sleep. His memories and nightmares combine every night and he would wake up screaming. But it turned worse since Rogue's funeral and he would hear her…see her everywhere he is –including in his dreams.

"Just take a little nap," Logan murmured as he held the pillow closer to his face and let his eyes drop, setting him to dreamland.

_The night air was cool and scented as Logan walked down the balcony stairs and across the lawn to the place where he was the morning before. Logan kneeled down to the ground and pressed his hand against the scripted words on the hard stone. The wind blew in, causing the leaves to circle around him and then, fly away him. But then, his super-scent kicked in as he closed his eyes and concentrated on that familiar smell. _

_Logan turned his head and thought he was really in another nightmare. A few feet away from him, stood a female figure wearing a silky black gown with her long dark brown hair laid on her shoulders. Logan shook his head, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him but it wasn't. She was still there. He stood up and walked to her as she walked away. "It's really you," He whispered as he looked at her brown eyes. "It's really you…you're alive." _

_As soon as he reached her, Logan fell to his knees, memorizing everything: her body, her curves, her face, her eyes, those lips...He felt his eyes betraying him as he put his arms around her waist, feeling her stomach as he cried. Logan could feel drops of water falling down on his head but he didn't care. "Marie, my Marie." Logan whispered. _

_If he held her longer…tighter, maybe she would stay with him. She could be with him forever. He could keep her forever. And everything will be alright again. He lifted his head to see her beautiful face again, but he saw someone else. Behind her, was Marie but she had the two strands of white in her hair. "Logan, help me." _

Logan's eyes shot open when he heard the sound of children's laughter coming from outside. He groaned as he got off his position and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the clock and realized his nap took an hour and already missed one of the Danger Room sessions. _"Great, Four eyes is going to give me a lecture the second he gets out of the lesson."_ Logan thought.

Logan opened the door and jumped when he saw Katrina standing there, her hand in a fist. "I was going to knock." She said to him, putting her hand down immediately.

"Is there something ya need, kid?" Logan asked.

Katrina's eyes looked up and down at Logan's body, including at his chest. "Were you asleep?"

"For a while. What do ya want?"

Katrina sighed, feeling nervous trying to talk to the big bad Wolverine or at least, that is what the other students told her. "Who is Rogue?"

"You want to know who she was because you saw her in your vision." Logan said.

"Yeah –wait, was?"

"She died a couple of months ago." Logan murmured.

"But –"Katrina stopped talking, trying to figure everything out. "If she's dead, then why do I keep seeing her?"

"Keep seeing her?" Logan echoed.

"Uh, I gotta go." Katrina said quickly, realizing what she said. She ran off before Logan could speak another word out of his mouth.

Logan growled as he grabbed his shirt from the floor, _"Chuck, we need to talk."_ Logan said as he closed the door behind him.

"_You know where I am, Logan."_ Xavier responded back.

Logan opened the door and slammed it behind him, staring at the elder bad man. "Do you know something? About Katrina's vision?"

Xavier sighed, "I'm not quite sure yet."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Logan yelled.

"When I went through her mind, I saw everything in her mind and she was right about her friend." Xavier said. "She wasn't scared when she figured out the truth. But –"

"But what?"

"Logan, her friend…does she remind you of anyone?"

Logan took a second to remember that girl. "Should she?"

Xavier sighed sadly, "Never mind."

"How does Katrina know Rogue?"

"She doesn't, Logan. I need Katrina to trust me enough to tell me her vision. Right now, that is everyone's mission. We need to gain her trust or else we will never know why and how she is seeing Rogue." Charles told him.

Logan gave up, knowing there was no way to win against the professor. "Fine, bub."

"How are you doing, Logan?" Xavier asked. "Storm's been telling you are having trouble sleeping."

"And is that news to you?"

"No, but it is when you are screaming for a certain student to return." He said, raising his eyebrow. "Logan, perhaps you should get some sleep medicine or –"

"No way, wheels. I am not taking any pills. I never had, never will." Logan said.

"If that is what you want, Logan."

"Thanks, bub."

"Logan, there you are." Jean called out, fast walking to him with her little bump. "Scott's been wondering where you've been."

"I overslept and had to talk to the professor." Logan explained. "What does your husband want?"

"Oro is helping me with my class right now, so you need to partner up with Scott in the Danger room."

Logan grinned.

"Hurt him, I will hurt you far worse." Jean threatens.

The smile disappeared, knowing Jean wasn't joking around. "Fine, I won't hurt him. But if I do…he asked for it." Logan warned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Charles Xavier decided to go and check on Cerebro. The elder professor put on the metal helmet and concentrated hard on the machinery. Images went through quickly at many different people until it suddenly stopped when he found the person he was looking.

He watched as Anna Marie talked with a boy named Aaron, around her age in a coffee shop and the boy listened to her as he held her hand in comfort. _"I keep seeing this girl since school began and no one else can see her." She confessed to him. "I saw her before my third car accident saying 'Beware of Sabertooth and –"_

"_Sabertooth? As in the animal?" He interrupted._

_She sighed, "I don't know." _

"_And then, last night she said to me: 'Save Logan.'"_

"_Logan?" _

"_I don't understand what's happening to me," Anna Marie whispered. "Ever since my parents' death, I've been getting these…vivid nightmares and then, I started remembering more of them later and…"_

"_And what?"  
"The white streak hair girl….she looks a little bit like me." Anna Marie confessed. "I feel like I know her though."_

"_Okay, how about we slow down and start to the beginning?" Aaron suggested as he grabbed her hand across from the table and squeezed it._

_She looked at him with shock and amusement, "You don't think I'm crazy or a freak?"_

"_You're talking to a mutant, remember?" Aaron smiled at her. _

Charles took off the helmet, surprised what he heard between the two teenagers. But he was more shocked of the fact that Katrina and this Anna Marie were seeing the same thing –the same person: Rogue. But how and why? Is Rogue's spirit asking for help? None of this made sense to the elder.

Charles wheeled himself around to the balcony and watched as the younger mutants were playing in the far away garden. But his eyes lay on the tombstone in the middle of the garden with the candle on the bottle and a white rose he always put in the morning before his first class, to pay his respects. But there was one question in his head that was begging for an answer: Is Rogue truly dead?

"No, she is dead." He murmured. He remembered that morning and seeing the coffin, half open with Rogue's body inside. Rogue is dead. Marie D'Ancanto is dead. "She has to be." But there was uncertainty in the professor's eyes.

"Who are you, Anna Marie? What are you?" The Professor asked, staring at the tombstone.

**A/N: Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	15. how it all began

**Chapter 14**

**"_Memory is history recorded in our brain, memory is a painter, and it paints pictures of the past and of the day."_**

**- Grandma Moses (1860 - 1961)**

"Why are we at your house?" Anna Marie asked. After they finished their coffee, the teens decided to walk back and take a drive. Anna Marie was surprise to find herself in front of Aaron's three-story house. "You're not going to run tests on me, are you?"

"Uh, no I'm not Dr. Frankenstein." Aaron laughed. "I want to show you something."

"Are your parents' home?" She asked as she got out of the car and put her hair up, tired of the heat.

"Luckily, no. My mom forced my dad to have some quality time together." Aaron told her. "We have to house to ourselves."

"Um, yeah." Anna Marie chuckled nervously but Aaron didn't seem to notice her reaction.

"Wow, everything is so…elegant and neat." She said as she walked in. The walls painted with a light color and there were paintings and photos around.

"Come on, I want to show you what's upstairs." Aaron said and ran up but notices that Anna Marie wasn't following him. He noticed her questioning and nervous look at him. Then, it hit him and he began to laugh. "Relax _niña_. I'm not going to seduce you and take you to my room."

"Oh? Then, where to then?" Anna Marie asked, crossing her arms.

"My training and researching room." Aaron told her and reached his hand out to her. "Don't you trust me?"

Anna Marie chuckled as she put her hand against his, "Of course I do."

"Then, let's go." He said and Anna Marie yelped when he pulled her quickly to the stairs.

"Double wow." Anna Marie said.

On the left side of the room were computers, a desk with paperwork, and a white board. On the right side, are a bunch of fighting equipment and weights, Anna Marie couldn't believe how much room there still was. "This is amazing, Aaron. Your parents actually allowed you to have a separate room to yourself?"

"Yep. But I have to lock my research in the desk if my parents want to use the equipment."

"What research?"

"I've been trying to figure out about my mutation. I don't know the limits of it."

"So you're basically committing suicide? Yep, you're just like any other teenager." Anna Marie said.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I need to know what my limits are because I don't want to think I'm imperishable or everlasting if I get into a serious fight." Aaron explained. "My last fight in L.A., a guy hit me with a half broken beer bottle, on the head. And my uncle found a big glass stuck on my head but I was still alive. The problem was I wasn't healing. When he did get it out, all of my wounds disappeared just like that."

"So if you get shot in the head, you're dead just like that?" She asked.

"I believe so. So I want you to hit me with this baseball bat." He said to her, holding a metal bat.

"You're crazy!" Anna Marie yelled at him. "I am not hitting you with a bat!"

"Come on, Anna Marie. Think of it as a science experiment."

"_Estás loco_!" Anna Marie yelled, using Aaron's language against him.

"Anna Marie, come on. Are you sure, you don't want to hit me? Think of it as payback or something." Aaron said to her.

"No!" She yelled and walked away.

"Oh –come on. Anna Marie, wait!" Aaron shouted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back but she pushed him away until both of them fell to the ground.

"Ow. My back…" Aaron chuckled as he reopened his eyes and made eye contact with dark brown eyes.

That was when Aaron realized that Anna Marie was top of me and that he was staring at her. A few strands of hair had escaped and he reached up and tucked it behind her ear, their eyes connecting. Aaron felt like he was lost in her gaze and in her beauty once again. Aaron lifted his head and crashed his lips against hers while his hand cupped her chin. She let out a surprised sound, but began kissing him back.

"Logan," She breathed as their lips parted.

That woke Aaron from his trance as he released his hold on Anna Marie. "What did you call me?"

"Uh…"

"You just called me Logan." Aaron told her.

Anna Marie quickly rolled herself off Aaron and stood up, confused on what just happened. "I have honestly had no idea where that came from."

"Are you sure you don't know a Logan?" Aaron questioned. "Because I'm pretty sure you do if you just kiss a guy and said not his own name!"

"Aaron, I am so sorry. I don't know where that came from. I mean, I liked the kiss –the kiss was really good but…" Anna Marie sighed as she clutched her head in confused and then, saw blurry images behind her eyelids. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Wait, Anna Marie!" Aaron cried out but she already ran out of the room. He touched his lips, the kiss still lingering.

Anna Marie stopped running when she reached to a tree, a couple of feet away from Aaron's house. She reached her lips feeling the passionate kiss. It was true what she said, that it was nice. But for some reason, she felt –she wished it were someone else kissing her. Anna Marie shook her head again, thinking it was ridiculous and continued running away from her embarrassment.

* * *

"No, she is dead." He murmured. He remembered that morning and seeing the coffin, half open with Rogue's body inside. Rogue is dead. Marie D'Ancanto is dead. "She has to be." But there was uncertainty in the professor's eyes.

"Who are you, Anna Marie? What are you?" The Professor asked, staring at the tombstone.

There was a knock on the door and the professor called out for them to enter. He turned his wheelchair around and saw Katrina. She was standing near the door, wearing a blue dress with her dark hair in a braided ponytail. Looking at her, reminded the professor of Oro when she was younger minus the white hair.

"Katrina, how may I help you?" He asked her, gesturing for her to sit down.

"I know you and Logan were talking about me." She said. "Why?"

"Katrina, I have to admit…you had a vision of one of my students –dead student. That is a little odd." Xavier admitted. "When did you first began to see her?"

Katrina sighed, "A couple of days after my friend's accident, when I thought it were just a dream."

"And your friend is Anna Marie?"

"How did you –mind reader, I forgot." Katrina chuckled. "But yeah that's her name."

"She and her parents got into a car accident, a drunk driver hit them, and they ended up off the bridge and into the lake. No one knew how all three of them ended up on land because her parents were injured pretty badly." Katrina began. "I saw…Rogue in that black dress that night. Then, she stopped coming in my dreams for a while."

"Do you know why?" Xavier asked, intrigued.

Katrina shook her head, "No, I didn't. Then, I had another vision at a party we went to, when I touched Anna Marie's hand and I saw a girls' face and water…lots of water. And I had another, a few minutes later when Anna Marie got into her second car accident. That's when I realized I am a psychic…and a mutant. At the hospital, I bumped into Sabertooth."

"He was at that same hospital?" Xavier questioned.

Katrina nodded, "Yeah and I had another vision when I bumped into him and I saw what he was going to do to her. I saw him beating her up."  
"And that came true when Sabertooth stopped you from arriving at school that day." Xavier continued for her.

"_He was following them, of course." _He thought.

"I don't understand what's happening. First, I see…Rogue and now, I'm having more visions revolving around Anna Marie and her. What does it mean, Professor?" Katrina asked.

"Katrina, is your friend a mutant?" He asked her.

"What, Anna Marie a mutant?" She laughed. "I mean, no. If she were, she would've told me when I told her I was one. Do you think she could be one?"

"Maybe."

"_And maybe she doesn't realize it yet."_ He thought.

**A/N: Please comment! Estas loco means you're crazy**


	16. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 15**

**"_Memory believes before knowing remembers. Believes longer than recollects, longer than knowing even wonders."_**

**-William Faulkner (1897 - 1962)**

"Katrina, is your friend a mutant?" He asked her.

"What, Anna Marie a mutant?" She laughed. "I mean, no. If she were, she would've told me when I told her I was one. Do you think she could be one?"

"Maybe."

"_And maybe she doesn't realize it yet."_ He thought.

"Logan, may I have a word with you?" Scott asked, as the students were leaving the Danger Room.

"Jesus, it was a joke. I'm not really going to slice your body into small pieces." Logan said as he took of his gloves.

"No, it's not about that though, it should be." Scott mumbled. "I want to talk to you about Jean. She's having these bizarre dreams." Scott said quickly before Logan could add a remark about his pregnant wife. "Her dreams are about Rogue."

"What are the dreams about?" Logan asked, interested since they're about Rogue.

"She keeps seeing how Rogue died…at the Lake." Scott said. "For the past couple of days, it's the same. Rogue helping us escape and then, drowning. But Jean doesn't realize is that she's sleep talking."

"Do you know what she's saying?" Logan questioned as they walked to their lockers.

"Sometimes," Scott admitted. "I keep hearing 'help me, help me,' or 'save me'. I don't really understand but then…Jean says your name."

Logan raised his eyebrow, "Really?" adding a little smile.

"Don't glow," Scott growled at his teammate. "And it isn't funny. Logan, be honest with me. Can you hear Rogue as well?"

Logan shrugged, "Sometimes but I thought that was part of the stages of losing somebody or something?"

"Not if you're a mutant. Have you told the professor that you can hear her?"

"Has Jean?"

"No, she doesn't want to tell him yet but if this does continue for the next month, then she has to." Scott told him.

"Yeah, well right now the Professor wants us to gain Katrina's trust."

"What for?"

"To know what she sees in her visions, especially if they involve about Rogue."

"Logan, I have to ask you this. Do you think Rogue's dead?" Scott asked.

Logan glared at Scott. "I…we –all of us watched her get buried, four eyes. She's buried in the school grounds."

Scott sighed, "I know that, Logan. I was there but…it just doesn't make it. How can Katrina see a dead person? How come you and Jean can hear her?"

Logan sighed, "None of this makes sense."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Scott added.

* * *

Anna Marie stopped running when she reached to a tree, a couple of feet away from Aaron's house. She reached to her lips feeling the passionate kiss, still lingering on her lips. It was true what she said, that it was nice. But for some reason, she felt –she wished it were someone else kissing her. Anna Marie shook her head again, thinking it was ridiculous and continued running away from her embarrassment.

The sunny hot day quickly changed in Seattle as the gray clouds soon covered the yellow and bright sun later in the afternoon. Soon, it began to drizzle and Anna Marie felt stupid for leaving her jacket back at home and not taking it with her. She figured she didn't need because of the hot sunny day. Boy was she wrong. She could shiver as the drizzle turned to real raindrops and the wind blowing in.

"_Why did I have to run away?"_ Anna Marie thought thinking of the way Aaron was staring at her and kissing her.

_"You just called me Logan."_

_"Are you sure you don't know a Logan? Because I'm pretty sure you do if you just kiss a guy and said not his own name!"_

"I'm an idiot," Anna Marie whispered a loud.

Her house was probably two miles away from Aaron's house and right now, she was walking on the side of the street surrounded by trees and plants. She took out her phone and groaned that she was out of range. Quickly, Anna Marie turned her head around as she felt a presence near by but saw no one around her. Who would be out here? What could be out here? Anna Marie walked faster.

"_Anna Marie…"_The wind blew in hastily. _"Anna Marie…remember…"_

Anna Marie walked even faster, trying to run away from the voice she's been hearing for months.

"_Anna Marie –"_

"What do you want?" She screamed as she spun around, looking everywhere for that voice. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"_I want you…to remember."_ Anna Marie turned around and saw the white streak girl in front of her.

"Remember what?"

"_Who you are."_

"I don't understand."

"_Remember who you are…who I am."_

"Then who am I?"

The white streak girl's eyes quickly changed to pitch black and open her mouth but interrupted from the sound of honking. Anna Marie turned around and saw a car approaching with its headlights. She covered her eyes from the light and saw that the girl vanished once again. Anna Marie squint her eyes and saw that it was Aaron. He opened the passenger door, "Get in."

Anna Marie got inside the warm car and saw that she was sitting on top of a towel on the leather seat. Then, she felt something warm on her shoulders and saw that it was a jacket –Aaron's jacket. She looked up and saw Aaron's eyes staring straight at the road ahead of them, not giving her a glance. She wouldn't blame him.

"Thank you," She whispered, putting her arms through the warmness.

"You're dim-witted, you know that?" Aaron said instead.

"I'm sorry?"

"You can't just run away like that especially if you leave miles away from my house. Some lunatic or rapist could've taken you." Aaron said.

"I can take care of myself."

Aaron glanced at her for a second then back at the road. "Yeah, right."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You are a magnet for danger." He told her. "Or in this case, death."

"I've cheated death more than once." She said to him but the way her lips mouthed those words…it felt strange to her as if it was true. "And I _can_ take care of myself."

"You're lucky that I even left the driveway because my parents arrived home when I left. If they stopped me, who knows what would've happened to you?" Aaron told her.

"_I might've gotten answers from the white streak girl."_ Anna Marie thought, bitterly.

"Look Aaron about the kiss –"

"It's okay." Aaron interrupted. "It was my fault, though. I kissed you when I shouldn't have."

"But I kissed you back," She reminded him.

"Anna Marie," Aaron sighed. "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"But –"

"Let's forget everything that happened in that room." Aaron finished.

"Like you asking me to hit you with bat?" She asked, smiling a little.

Aaron laughed, "Including that. It was wrong of me to ask you to do that."

"Good!" Anna Marie laughed along with him.

"Are you sure you don't know a Logan?" Aaron asked a couple of seconds later.

"Aaron!"

"Right, sorry." Aaron smiled but he was still curious.

Could Anna Marie not really know somebody by that name? Or is she lying?

"_No, she didn't lie to me at the hospital."_ Aaron thought. He could read people's lies easily and she wasn't lying when she told him that night. _"Could she really know him without realizing it? Can you know someone without knowing who they really are?"_

_**A/N: Please let me know what you think!**_


	17. Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 16**

"Are you sure you don't know a Logan?" Aaron asked a couple of seconds later.

"Aaron!"

"Right, sorry." Aaron smiled but he was still curious.

Could Anna Marie not really know somebody by that name? Or is she lying?

"_No, she didn't lie to me at the hospital."_ Aaron thought. He could read people's lies easily and she wasn't lying when she told him that night. _"Could she really know him without realizing it? Can you know someone without knowing who they really are?"_

After driving in the rain for a couple of minutes, the teens finally arrived at Anna Marie's house. Aaron quickly got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Anna Marie as the perfect gentleman. "Thanks for picking me up," Anna Marie said to him.

"Yeah, you're lucky. It looks like it's going to be a nasty storm." Aaron said as he stared at the thunder.

"Are you going to be alright driving back?" She asked.

"You're forgetting that I'm a mutant," Aaron grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Suddenly, the door opened and Nicole appeared in front of them. "Hey, Aaron is you driving back?" He nodded. "Don't. Police are saying that it's far too dangerous to drive right now."

"But –"Aaron didn't finish because Nicole was giving him the same look his mom gives him "you-better-do-this-or-else" look.

"You better get in or else she'll drag you in kicking and screaming." Anna Marie smiled as she went inside.

"I'll think I'll just stay here until the storm clears up." Aaron said, instead as he also stepped inside.

As he stepped inside, he saw that the fireplace was already covered with wood and dancing flames. He took off his jacket and sat down, hoping to get warm quickly. "Aaron, do you mind putting more wood?" Nicole asked him and he nodded as he grabbed the heavy wood from the corner and threw one in. However, one fell out and Aaron put it back as his hand was burnt.

"Are you okay?" Anna Marie asked as she quickly took his hand. But saw that the redness quickly faded away. "Healing mutant, I forgot."

Aaron chuckled, "It's alright. Sometimes even, I forget. So, have you been seeing that white streak girl lately?"

"Yeah, I did. Before you showed up, she was about to give me an answer."

"Oh well I'm sorry that I saved your life from the cold weather." Aaron said, adding a smile on his lips. "What did she say?"

"She wants me to remember who I am and who she is." Anna Marie told him. "I have no idea what she means. Who I am?" Anna Marie quoted. "I know who I am; it's her that I have no idea."

"Maybe you knew as a child and –"

"Aaron, everyone in this town knows everybody since we were babies. It's impossible." She interrupted him. "But I can't seem to get her out of my head or from my dreams. I need to know more about this Marie and Logan."

"Alright, all we have to do is put you to sleep."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You just need to sleep. If you see this Marie in your dreams, then try to talk to her or something." Aaron said to her. "Do you sleep talk?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"If you do, then I'll try and keep track on what you're saying."

"And what happens after I wake up?"

"We gather our notes and look up on the internet."

"That's your solution?"

"It's my only solution, take it, or leave it." Aaron said.

Anna Marie sighed, "Fine. But we can't do this down here." She said as she took his hand and dragged him upstairs.

"We are in your room…are you sure?" Aaron asked as she closed the door.

"I'm just going to fall sleep while you sit on my chair and wait for me to…sleep talk." Anna Marie told him.

"This is crazy," Aaron mumbled.

Anna Marie lay on her bed, trying to get comfortable but she felt weird that Aaron was in her room and was going to watch her fall asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to let sleep take her away but she couldn't because of the rain pounding on her window. She reopened her eyes and saw Aaron closing her window curtains but her eyes widen further, when she saw that he was taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Anna Marie yelled, sitting up.

"I'm changing my shirt." He told her as he lifted up his dry shirt from his bag. "You didn't think I was going to sleep with you, were you?"

She blushed, "Of course not."

But her eyes noticed how fit Aaron was and his abs…Anna Marie moved her eyes away from the sight. What was wrong with her lately? Then, she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was a tattoo below Aaron's waist: _"Life is short."_ Anna Marie chuckled of the meaning and fell back on the bed, closing her eyes, and hoping this was going to work.

Suddenly, she heard calming music playing and smiled, knowing Aaron was doing this to help her. And slowly, she drifted off to another place…

* * *

Aaron sat on the chair near Anna Marie's desk as she slept in her bed while the calming music he put on kept playing. It felt odd for him to be in somebody else's house. He never had a best friend in his life before because everyone in his age would be in cliques. He had friends but they weren't close enough to know about his life. Aaron lifted his eyes away from the book he was reading and stare at Anna Marie.

"_She's probably my only friend,"_ Aaron thought. _"Man, that's sad."_

When he told his parents the news of his mutation, he knew that if he was going to tell somebody else they would freak more than his father and that scared him. He was afraid of being locked up and become an experiment. At least, that is what he heard in L.A. when he spent the summer there. And if Aaron didn't want to be a rat in his dad's hospital, he knew he wouldn't be one in any other.

The door knocked then it opened. Aaron jumped when he saw Nicole come in. "What are you doing?" She asked the teenager.

"Um, reading. I'm just waiting for the storm to clear so I can drive home." Aaron told her.

"Then why are you in Anna Marie's room while she's sleeping?" She asked him.

"She wants me to stay here with her just in case, she has a nightmare. If that's alright with you." Aaron said to her.

Nicole stared at the boy teenager at her niece's desk. "Alright, it's fine. But the second she wakes up, you open this door."

"Yes, ma'am." Aaron said and she closed the door.

"Logan," He heard and saw Anna Marie moving a little bit.

Aaron rolled his eyes at that name. He was getting annoyed about a person that Anna Marie doesn't even know or perhaps, remember.

"Jean, help me." Anna Marie groaned. "Please, can…anybody hear me?"

Aaron stood up from the chair and walked up to Anna Marie, carrying paper and a pen. He couldn't believe he was actually writing the things Anna Marie was saying in her sleep. It was insanely stupid.

"Logan," Anna Marie coughed. "Logan, I love you."

Aaron's head snapped up from his paper and stare at Anna Marie. "_Did she say love?"_ Aaron thought.

"No kiss…no hug…no handshake." She moaned as her body twitched a little. "I was chosen with this…curse….a curse."

Aaron couldn't take this anymore as Anna Marie's body twitched more and she began sweating. "Anna Marie, wake up right now. Come on." But she wasn't waking up; she was still trapped in her nightmare. "Damn it." Aaron cursed. "Forgive me." Aaron said and slapped her across the face.

Anna Marie's eyes shot open, "Ow." She said as she sat up on her bed. "Did you just slap me?"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Jeez, I don't know. Maybe because you were about to scream and your body were shaking." Aaron listed down. "Do you remember anything?"

"Um, little bits." Anna Marie confessed as she touched the burn mark on her cheek. "I can't believe you slapped me."

"You'll get over it." Aaron said. "Lucky for you, I took everything down on what you were saying."

Anna Marie took the notebook and looked down on the quotes. Her eyes widen as she kept on reading each word, not believing she said those things aloud. She looked up at Aaron, "Are you sure I said love?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Aaron told her and noticed a scar on her shoulder. "Anna Marie, how serious was your injuries at your first accident?"

**A/N: Please comment!**


	18. The Eye of a Phoenix

**Chapter 17**

**"_Monsters are real, and ghosts too. They live inside us. And sometimes they win."_**

**-Stephen King**

Logan continued on walking through the hallways that morning, trying not to get notice by Jean or Scott because of what happened yesterday in the Danger Room. But he halted in his steps when he spotted Katrina in Storm's class. Logan walked closer to the window and noticed that the young African beauty wasn't paying attention to Storm. She was doodling and coloring in her notebook.

"_What is going on with her?"_ Logan thought.

Ever since Katrina's chat with the professor, Logan began to notice how distant, the new girl was being with everybody including with the professors. It was like she didn't want to be friends with anybody. In between classes, she would go outside to the gardens and he would found her standing in front of Rogue's tombstone. It scared him because he knew that Katrina was having visions of the deceased mutant.

As Logan walked away, Storm turned around to see which student she should pick to answer the math question. Her eyes looked over the down heads and noticed Katrina's head. "Katrina, can you answer this question? Katrina?" Storm's voice called out but Katrina didn't bother to look up. She was so into her doodling she didn't even notice that Storm was standing in front of her. "Katrina, can you hear me?"

Storm looked down on the desk and saw that Katrina was actually sketching something. The white haired beauty looked at Katrina's eyes, saw that they were ghostly, and faded as if she was in another place and time. Once Katrina stopped drawing, Storm took away the pencil but jumped when Katrina caught her wrist.

Katrina lifted her head up as Storm stared at those vaporous eyes and waited for Katrina to speak. "She's coming." She whispered.

"Who's coming?" Storm asked but Katrina's eyes fluttered shut then reopened again. "Katrina, whose coming?"

"What…happened?" Katrina said instead.

"_She was having a vision."_ Storm thought, amazed.

"Class dismissed," Storm called out. "We're going to see the professor."

"What for?" Katrina asked but Storm didn't answer her question as she grabbed Katrina and the sketch.

Xavier looked up from his paperwork when the door opened and came in Storm and Katrina. "Is everything alright, Oro?" He asked. But got his answer when she dropped the notebook in front of him.

It was a drawing of someone's left eye and saw the form of phoenix inside of that person's eye. Then, he noticed that strands of brown and white on the side, near the eye. The professor looked at Katrina as she looked at him back, confused on what was happening. He handed her back her notebook and saw the same look he had on her.

"But –how did I…?" Katrina stammered as she continued staring at the drawing. "I don't even remember drawing or coloring this." She said.

"You were probably having a vision and didn't realize it." The professor explained.

"She saw the Phoenix?" Storm questioned. "How can that be?"

"What's a Phoenix?" Katrina asked.

"I'm not sure, Storm. Katrina, did your friend ever saw a phoenix or drew a phoenix before?" The Professor asked her.

"Um, not that I'm aware of." Katrina said. "But what are you guys talking about? Who is phoenix?"

The Professor sighed sadly, "I'm afraid we can't speak of that unless you have more visions of something likes this."

"But I don't even remember doing this." Katrina reminded. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You will know."

Katrina sighed, "I have to go."

"Katrina –"Storm yelled but the girl already left the office. Storm sighed as she turned to look at the professor. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm afraid I do not have the answer for that, Storm."

* * *

Katrina stopped running when she finally reached to the gardens and found herself in front of Rogue's tombstone. It was so strange that the peace she needed in this school was in this spot, where a dead person is lying. There were no distractions or disturbances. Katrina looked down at her hand with the drawing attached and couldn't believe she had a vision without even realizing it. But she didn't understand what the drawing means.

"Can you give me a sign or something?" Katrina asked aloud. "I need to know what happened to you. I need to know why I keep seeing you."

"What are you doing?" Katrina jumped and turned around to see Bobby.

"Bobby, um was up?" Katrina chuckled nervously.

"Why are you always here?" Bobby asked her. "I mean, you didn't know Rogue."

"Yeah, I know it's just…Bobby, how did she die?" She asked.

Bobby looked away as if the sun hit his eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, no one has told me and I'm still confused why there are still boxes in the other room." Katrina stared at Bobby for a while. "You loved her, didn't you?"

"I cared about her a lot." Bobby corrected her. "Why do you want to know about her so badly?"

"I can't tell you. But please Bobby, I need to know."

Bobby sighed as he and Katrina sat on the bench, "Well, Rogue had this powerful but dangerous ability. She could absorb people's life force, their memories, even their powers…"

* * *

"Aaron, there you are! Are you alright?" Mrs. Ramirez cried out as she noticed her son stepping out of his car early in the morning. She was worried about him all night.

Aaron had his sunglasses on and didn't bother to look at his mother. It was 6 in the morning and he was tired. All he wants to do right now is to take a warm shower and be in his bed. "I'm fine and no, I don't want to talk." He said and ran upstairs. But as he passed his dad's office, he stopped when he saw that the door is left wide open and there was nobody inside.

Aaron looked around before he stepped inside his dad's office and went through his file cabinet until he found what he needed. Quickly, the mutant teenager went to his room and locked the door behind him. He opened the file, "Anna Marie Davidson" and went through her hospital records quickly before his dad would figure out it went missing. His eyes went over the long words in the paperwork and hated the fact that Angie has been to the hospital too many times. Until he finally reached the date, he was looking for.

_**Patient's Name**: Anna Marie Davidson_

_**DOB**: 2/9/1990_

_**Eye color**: Brown_

_**Hair Color**: Brown_

_**Incident**: Car crash –car went through the bridge and into the water._

_**Injuries****:** Posttraumatic stress disorder, concussion, bruises on arms, legs, and the back. Went into a coma._

"Coma?" Aaron questioned. He remembered the day of the Davidson's funeral and even though, Anna Marie had her bandages on he remembered she didn't look like she could be in a coma. His eyes fell on the dates that she was in the coma and couldn't believe his eyes.

Aaron grabbed his keys and looked around in the hallway to make sure no one was around and quickly, went to his research room and got onto the computer. His fingers pressing the computer's keyboards quickly as the computer turned on. Aaron took of his sunglasses as his eyes glinted at the white screen in front of him. Aaron sighed, finding nothing and then, saw the picture of the first car crash in the file.

"_Ever since my parents' death, I've been getting these…vivid nightmares…"_

"_The white streak hair girl….she looks a little bit like me."_

"_I've cheated death more than once." _

"_I don't understand what's happening to me." _

_"She wants me to remember who I am and who she is."_

"_Nightmares," Anna Marie chuckled sadly. "Or memories." _

"Aaron?" The teenager jumped in his seat when he heard his mother's voice behind his locked door. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine." Aaron yelled back as he continued on typing.

"Well, if you're hungry –"

"I know the drill, mom." He yelled. Finally, his fingers stopped typing as his green eyes stared at the picture on the screen. His eyes widen at the picture and at the name on the bottom.

"Marie D'Ancanto." Aaron read and smiled. "I found you."

**A/N: Comment, please!**


	19. Reflection

**Chapter 18**

**"_Dreams are like stars…you may never touch them, but if you follow them they will lead you to your destiny."_**  
**-Unknown**

Nicole Summers was worried about her niece and nephew. The spring they lost their parents made a huge impact on their lives and changes their views of life. Not every teenager wants to think about death or the real world. Nicole knew that much. She knew because that's why she always partied as a teenager before going to college and experiencing the new world. She wanted to have as much fun she could get.

But now, Justin was doing drugs and drinking away his grief. And he's only a freshman in high school. Nicole didn't start doing drugs or drinking until she was junior. And Anna Marie…she didn't know what her favorite niece was doing. Before, Nicole would see Anna Marie walking to the cemetery and talking to her parents or writing in her journal. But now, she's been involved in two car crashes less than two months and her best friend moved to another city.

Nicole just wished she could make their suffering and the pain they're feeling go away from everything they've been through but she can't. She's not a genie or a witch. She's just their young guardian, trying to figure out how to be parent –a single parent and that is even harder than being a parent. Nicole finally finished cleaning the kitchen that late afternoon and walked up the stairs, passing the loud rock music coming from Justin's room and stops when she saw Anna Marie's door wide open.

Anna Marie laid on her bed with her journal wide open and her homework all over her desk and bed. Nicole put away her homework neatly and looked down at the wide journal. _"No! She's a teenager and you know the rules between teenagers and privacy. Do not be like mom."_ Nicole told herself as she kept staring at the neat handwriting on the paper.

_"You are not mom. You __**are not**__ mom."_ Nicole repeated under her breathe as she closed the journal carefully and put it down gently on the desk.

Anna Marie groaned as she flipped over to her left side, "Logan." Nicole raised her eyebrow, wondering who the Logan that her niece is dreaming about is. The young aunt shook her head, put a warm blanket over the sleeping teenager, and turned off the lamp. "This is the right choice."

"_This kid has to stop sleep talking or else, I'm recording this."_ Nicole thought and carefully, closed the door behind her.

"Nicole?" She turned and found her nephew stepped out of his room in his dark clothing.

"Are you going out, mister?" Nicole asked.

"Uh, no." Justin grinned at her.

"Nice try. I did that smile on your mom once and I ended up grounded for a month trying to sneak out of the house." Nicole told him. "Get back in your room and leave the door open."

"Why were you in Anna Marie's room?" Justin asked her.

"She fell asleep."

"At 7 o'clock at night?"

"Well, I guess she and Aaron talked all night." Nicole said to him and he snorted. "Your sister is not like that. Go on, march back into your room."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Anna Marie kept moving her body back and forward, trying to get into a comfortable position but she was also trying to escape from the images of her dream.

_The water was splashing around her feet as she walked closer to her fate and away from the loving people that changed her life. There was something behind her something that she was walking away from her. For some reason, Anna Marie felt calm and at ease rather than scared as she could feel the cold water rising up to her knees._

"_This is the right choice," Her lips moved and her eyes watched something flew over her as water crashed onto her. All she could see was blue and the water began entering her lungs, choking the air out. _

Anna Marie sat straight up as she woken from her latest dream. She looked around, found her stuff now on her desk, and wondered if Nicole moved them. Anna Marie put her hands on her face, surprised that she actually remembered that dream and confused about it. The moment she felt when the water came at her –terror. It was the same feeling she remembered having when she and her parents fell into the lake.

Anna Marie moved the blanket off her legs and walked lazily to the bathroom, feeling the sweat dripping on the back of her neck. After washing her face, Anna Marie lifted her head and gasped. She looked at her reflection, not understand what she saw there. It wasn't her she was looking at. This girl had long, straight brown hair with white streaks near her brown eyes. The girl was wearing Anna Marie's black shirt and pajama pants. She looked just as shock as Anna Marie felt.

"_What is she doing now? Is she finally going to answer me?"_ Anna Marie thought.

She looked behind her and saw no one. Carefully, she reached her hand towards the girl in the mirror and felt only glass where the hands met. Anna Marie moved her head to left as the girl did the same thing. Every body movement Anna Marie made so did the white streak girl.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Anna Marie asked her.

Suddenly, Anna Marie's body froze like a statue –she couldn't move. Then, her hands began to move up and Anna Marie had no control over them. She was powerless. The white streak girl was controlling her body's movements but how was that possible? Suddenly, her naked skin turned paler as her veins became visible to her, seeing the red and the blue. Her hands covered her eyes quickly and Anna Marie began to scream, feeling a flame of pain.

_Kissing a boy_

_Bar fight_

_A man with metal claws_

_Bald professor _

"Anna Marie?" The door knocked.

Anna Marie gasped and fell down on the bathroom floor on her bottom. The door continued on making noise and she stood up, opening the door and saw her aunt Nicole in her top and pajama bottoms. "Anna Marie, I heard screaming. Are you okay?" Her aunt asked her.

"Um, yeah. I just…dropped something on my toe." She said. "I'm fine."

Nicole stared at her niece and knew she was lying and hiding something. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine Aunt Nicole. Um, can I have some privacy?"

"Alright, good night."

"Good night." Anna Marie closed the door and sighed.

Anna Marie walked back staring at the mirror and this time, she saw her own reflection. She groaned in frustration, "You have to be kidding me! Please, tell me who you are and why you are contacting me!"

**A/N: COMMENT!**


	20. Marie D'Ancanto

**Chapter 19**

**"_Life demands honesty, the ability to face, admit, and express oneself."_**

**- Starhawk**

Aaron woke up with a headache that morning when he heard his mother's music playing downstairs. He groaned as he tried to cover the light coming from the curtains to his eyes. Aaron sat up, realizing he fell asleep on his desk in his research room. He didn't even remember falling asleep. Aaron clicked off the recent websites he was on and turned off his desktop.

"Aaron, you're going to be late for school."

Aaron put his hands over his face, "I don't care." He yelled.

"Aaron!"

"_Estoy hasta, mama. Voy a tomar un ducha!"_ Aaron yelled as his feet dragged him to his bathroom. _**(A/N: I'm up, mom. I'm going to take a shower**_)

Quickly, Aaron took his shower and changed into his jeans and brown shirt, not bothering to bring his jacket because of the weather. As he was packing his school bag, he realized he needed the papers to show Anna Marie. But he found the door halfway opened and found his father going through the files on his desk. Aaron's eyes went to the printer and were glad that his father wasn't close to that area. But he was fuming with angry that his father is going through his belongings.

"Don't trust me, papa?"

Doctor Ramirez whirled around and found his son, leaning against the door his arms crossed, and smirking at him. Aaron caught him. His son stood up straighter and walked to the doctor, staring at him with the green eyes. The doctor asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question, papa? After all, this is my room."

"What is this?" Aaron's dad asked lifting a bunch of papers. "What were you doing in this room all weekend?"

"Research on stuff that you don't like to talk about." Aaron told him. "Look, dad I have to go to school so do you mind leaving?"

"We're going to talk about this later tonight." He told his son.

Aaron smirked, "Whatever you say, dad."

Aaron watched as his dad leave the room and quickly, he got the papers from the printer and put them in his school bag. After he locked the door, Aaron groaned when he saw the time. School was going to start in ten minutes and it takes him at least twenty minutes if there isn't any traffic on the way.

"_As long as Anna Marie is there, then it will be worth it."_ Aaron thought as he ran down the stairs.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Have you ever looked in the mirror and see a stranger? It makes you wonder who you really see in the glass. How many times have we been looking at a mirror and accept to see something wrong? It's like we're accepting it. How many women do not like what they see? Every woman in the entire world would answer yes. _

_The white streak girl was my reflection in the mirror last night. I didn't understand why she was there and what she was trying to show me. These dreams I've been having are no longer making any sense to me. And it seems more like someone else's memory than my own. Nothing is making sense anymore and it frightens me._

Anna Marie took a deep breathe before closing her journal on her lap. She was late for his first period class and for the first time, she didn't care. She woke up this morning feeling tired and drained. It was like her energy was sucked out of her. It didn't make sense to her. No sleeping she did over the weekend was helping her figure out who Logan is.

Anna Marie leaned her against the hard tree, closing her eyes and feeling the morning sun's heart on her face. This peace and quiet on the school's grounds was comfortable and serene. It was something that wasn't at her house. Suddenly, Anna Marie lost the heat and opened her eyes to see Aaron Ramirez.

"_Buenas días,"_ Aaron said to her and sat next to her. "I have good news."

"Oh?"

"I figured out who the white streak girl is. But she didn't always have those two white streaks on her hair. She was a brunette like you." Aaron told her as he handed her the folder and watch her open it. "Her name was Marie D'Ancanto. Does it sound familiar to you?"

"Um, no. Was?"

"She died a couple of months ago from a drowning incident. It was strange because all I could find was that she drowned when a construction area was in Alkali Lake." Aaron told her.

Anna Marie stared at the picture of Marie and wondered…"Was she a mutant?"

Aaron looked at her surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, maybe she had this power and maybe her spirit is trying to communicate with me?"

"A dead person communicating with the living. This isn't the _Ghost Whisperer_."

"Oh shut up." Anna Marie snapped. "Can you least look it up?"

Aaron sighed as he rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. He was lucky enough to drive from the house. "Yeah, sure why not?"

Anna Marie went back to the papers, flipping over them. "It doesn't say what school she went to. She ran away a couple of years ago after her boyfriend went into a coma. Do you think she changed her name?"

Aaron sighed. "I don't know but I'll look it up. But right now, let's go to class."

"Are you sure? I mean you look really tried."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay." But Anna Marie wasn't convinced that Aaron was okay. He maybe a healing mutant but Aaron is still human.

* * *

Lunch finally came and Anna Marie dreaded it because it was just another day without her best friend. It still hurts Anna Marie that Katrina still hasn't contact her in any technology way. She hated it. But hope wherever Katrina was, she is safe and happy. But without her best friend, Anna Marie felt like an outsider in her school even though she has enough friends. It just wasn't the same.

"Hey," Aaron sat next to her at the empty table that was in the middle of the lunchroom. "Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"I didn't feel like sit with…I just didn't want to feel suffocated."

Aaron chuckled, "That's what you get for having so many friends."

"Oh shut up."

Aaron smiled to himself and felt like pair of eyes was on him. He turned his head and saw Josh and his football player friends staring at him with such hatred and revenge, that it scared him…a little bit. Aaron turned his attention back at Anna Marie with a smile on his face. "Does Josh still have a thing for you?"

Anna Marie cringed at her ex-boyfriend's name when she remembers the car crash and Josh's drunken voice. "I don't know and don't care. But why?"

"Last period, I heard this rumor…That you and Josh are hooking up."

"What the hell? How did –"Anna Marie looked at the laughing table of the jock table and watched as Josh laughed with his groups and his arm around his newest eye candy. "I'm going to kill him."

"Whoa! Hold it, Xena. It's just a rumor."

"I know that but I don't want drama with Josh's latest girlfriend/ hookup. I am in no mood for drama." She told him.

"Who is?"

"Um, Anna Marie?" Both teens turned their heads and saw Josh's girlfriend with her cheerleader friends, standing behind them. Her long, red hair in a ponytail, showing off her ear pierces. "Can I talk to you?" She asked in a shy tone.

"Um, yeah sure. But _alone_." She said to her cheerleaders.

They walked away from the crowd and stood closer to the wall. "Is it true?" She blurted out. "Are the rumors true about you and Josh being…friends with benefits?"

Anna Marie was sure her mouth dropped when she heard that news because she was in a state of shock right now. And she could say was, "Huh?"

"I mean, is it true? Because I would like to hear the truth from you than Josh because let's face it, boys are liars."

"I couldn't agree more. Look…um –"

"Lisa."

"Look Lisa. I don't know how that rumor spread but it is completely false." Anna Marie told her and could see the student body's eyes on them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, a force smacked Anna Marie across the face. Anna Marie looked at the red head in shock. "Did you just slap me?"

"You are lying to me!"

"I just told you the truth!" Anna Marie yelled, astounded that a sophomore actually slapped her across the face. "I'm not even friends with Josh."

"You are lying!"

"Why would I hook up with Josh after he put me in a hospital?"

"I have source saying they saw a boy leave your house in the morning over the weekend?" Lisa questioned.

"What source? This isn't Gossip Girl. Or was it your JV posse?"

"Don't play with me, slut!"

Now, everyone looked their way looking for a catfight. Aaron stood up quickly, wondering if she should interfere now or later. Anna Marie stared at the sophomore and felt her veins boil with fire. "Don't you ever call me that and get this in your little head, I _am not_ –nor will I ever hook up with Josh! You're just too stupid to get that."

Lisa tried to hit her again but this time, Anna Marie caught her wrist. Lisa gasped as she tried to get her hand back but the grip was too hard. Lisa's green eyes looked at Anna Marie and watched as her eyes change to brown to pitch black in a second. "Don't you ever hit me again, got it? Now who told the rumor?"

Lisa stared at Anna Marie as if she was in trance, "Josh did."

Everyone then turned to Josh and quickly, he dropped his food and ran away but Aaron was faster than the football star and tackled him down to the ground. Aaron smirked when he heard a frustrated groan and stood up, seeing a smiling Anna Marie. Anna Marie walked over to the fallen star and put her hands on his neck, pinning him down.

"Why Josh? Why did you spread that rumor?" She asked.

Josh scoffed, "I'm not afraid of you, Anna Marie. Besides, you can't make me."

Anna Marie stared Josh down and tightened her grip. _"Tell me."_

"Because no one breaks up with me and gets away with it." Josh blurted out. "You and Aaron don't deserve each other. You and I belong together."

This time, it was Anna Marie to scoff as she released her hold on Josh. "First off, Aaron and I aren't dating. We are just friends. And secondly, I can't believe I went out with a jerk like you. Thirdly, Aaron is twice the man you will never be."

"Anna Marie, let's go before the principal comes." Aaron told her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away slowly.

"Oh, wait. I forgot to do something." Anna Marie told Aaron and turned away to face Lisa. She smiled at the red head cheerleader then punched her right in the face.

"That's for calling me a slut." Anna Marie smirked and grabbed her stuff before running out of the lunchroom

"That's going to leave a mark." Aaron commented and ran after Anna Marie. "Anna Marie, wait up!" He finally stopped when she reached outside in the school parking lot. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea," She laughed. "Something inside snapped when Lisa said those things to me and I –for the first time, I wanted to fight back." Anna Marie explained to him. "That was such a wonderful feeling."

"I'm surprised that Josh told you the truth." Aaron said but it sounded more to him than Anna Marie. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"What? And ditch?"

Aaron shrugged, "Why not? Besides, it's just a Monday."

"I don't kno –"Anna Marie groaned as she closed her eyes, feeling a major headache at the moment. She felt herself fall on the ground on her knees but concentrated more on her headache. It was the same feeling she had before in the bathroom the night before.

"I missed you so much. I couldn't eat or sleep since the accident. I need you."

Aaron kneeled down to the cement and watched as Anna Marie was in pain. "Anna Marie, what's wrong?"

"Bobby…help me."

Aaron stood back, shocked that she said another name that wasn't his. "Anna Marie, snap out of it." He didn't understand, she wasn't dreaming.

"Somebody help me." Anna Marie breathed as the wind blew in strongly around her.

Aaron watched as her veins appeared all over her bare skin. It was like something was absorbing her body. Aaron put his hand on her shoulder but pulled it away quickly when he felt her shoulder on fire. "Anna Marie?"

She turned her head quickly at Aaron, her pitch black eyes staring at him. "My name is Rogue." And then, she fainted.

**A/N: COMMENT!**


	21. Change of the Wind

**Chapter 20**

**"_Where we love is home, home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts."_**

**- Oliver Wendell Holmes**

"Somebody help me." Anna Marie breathed as the wind blew in strongly around her.

Aaron watched as her veins appeared all over her bare skin. It was like something was absorbing her body. Aaron put his hand on her shoulder but pulled it away quickly when he felt her shoulder on fire. "Anna Marie?"

She turned her head quickly at Aaron, her pitch black eyes staring at him. "My name is Rogue." And then, she fainted.

Jean sat up straight in bed when she felt a shift in the wind blow her windows open late that night. The redhead goddess got out of bed and grabbed her silk robe before closing the windows. She felt a strong power, something completely different than she ever felt before. And it scared her. Jean looked at her empty bed and sighed sadly that Scott wasn't here to comfort her. He was in the Danger Room with Logan going over last minute sessions for the students for the week.

"_Jean, is everything alright?"_ The Professor asked her, sensing she was in distressed.

"_I felt a strange power."_

_"I sensed it as well. Come to my office, I will send the others to come as well."_

"Jean, is everything alright?" Scott asked his wife as he and Logan ran inside the professor's office. Scott had a cut across his right eyebrow and Jean guessed Logan had something to do with the cut. "Is the baby alright?"

"The baby's fine, Scott. I just…I had another dream about Rogue and then, the professor and I felt something or someone very powerful." Jean told him.

"Wait, you had another dream about Rogue?" Logan questioned.

"My first dream –I was in Rogue's place when she first died at the lake. At first, I thought it was nothing but guilt because it should've been me. But then…I began to hear her voice." Jean explained.

"Hear her?" Storm questioned.

"She's been calling for help," Logan answered. "I know this because I can hear her too."

"Why didn't you two come to me about this before?" Charles asked them and they just shrugged. The professor shook his head and closed his eyes, concentrating. "This power…I can still sense it. It's coming from Seattle. Oro, I need you to wake Katrina. All of us have something very important to discuss."

"It involves Rogue, doesn't it?" Oro asked him as she stood up.

The Professor sighed restlessly knowing it would be another long night. "I'm afraid it always does."

* * *

"Anna Marie? Anna Marie?" Aaron screamed as he pulled Anna Marie in his arms, shaking her hard trying to wake her up. But no matter how hard he tried, her eyes wouldn't open. He was running out of ideas. He leaned against her chest –his eyes widen and quickly, ran to his car.

In less than ten minutes, Aaron arrived at the hospital and ignored the wondering eyes and whispers of the townspeople when they saw him holding an unconscious Anna Marie. He walked to the front desk, "Where's my dad?" He asked the nurse.

"Aaron, you're father is far too busy for visits and –"

"Well, that's too bad because I don't give a shit." Aaron interrupted and ran in the hallways looking for his dad's office and ignores the nurse's cries. Finally, he found it, kicked the door open, and found his dad behind a punch of paperwork.

Doctor Ramirez stood up, enrage by his son's actions. "Aaron –"

"Anna Marie fainted ten minutes and she isn't breathing." Aaron interrupted and the Doctor stared at the fallen girl. Anna Marie's head leaned out of Aaron's arms and her face looked paler than usual. "Dad, please. I need your help."

Doctor Ramirez looked at Anna Marie then at Aaron and noticed how scared Aaron looked. _"He's hasn't looked at me like that since he was a little boy."_ That thought crossed the father's mind. But he shook that image out of his head and put his medical training in. "Put her in a room and tell me everything that happened."

After putting Anna Marie in a private room, Aaron explained to his father everything that happened but left the part out of Marie. He looked inside the room and watched as nurses and another doctor try to revive the teenager. Aaron looked away, disgusted that his friend has to be in a medical bed and he can never be. It wasn't fair.

"Her skin…I could see her veins. It was odd." Aaron told his father as he looked at him. "I don't understand what's happening to her. How am I supposed to help her?"

"I don't know either. But –"

"Doctor, we have a heartbeat!" A nurse called and both men looked to see Anna Marie coughing for air.

Doctor Ramirez turned to his son and put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to run more tests, and in the meanwhile, I need you to contact Nicole."

Aaron looked at his father like he was joking. "She doesn't like me."

"You have to." Said his dad as he went to the room and checked Anna Marie's eyes.

Aaron mumbled a couple of cuss words while dialing a number on his cell. "Nicole? Yeah, it's me Aaron. Um, are you sitting down?"

* * *

Katrina sat down in the Professor's office on the couch, in between Oro and Jean. She was having a pleasant dream –one that she hadn't had in a long time, but it was interrupted when Oro woke her up. And it got worse, when the professor told here it was time to talk about Rogue. Katrina brought her knees closer to her chest, not wanting to look at anyone now.

"I know everything there is to know about her. Bobby told me." Katrina said.

"Ice cube told you? Why?" Logan asked.

"Because he was willing to. None of you explained to me who she really was and what she could do!" Katrina yelled. "Now, I know the truth and it makes sense…sort of."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Logan asked.

Katrina chooses to ignore him and turned her head to look at the bald professor. "Was Rogue really that powerful?"

"Yes, Rogue was considering being one of the most powerful mutants here."

"But…?"

"Rogue was also dangerous. That's mostly how she died. She couldn't handle the people she absorbed. Their voices…their thoughts….memories…and abilities. It was too much for her and it was killing her." Charles explained.

"And what about the Phoenix? The only thing I could get from Bobby was that it brought out the true Mar –Rogue the alter ago."

"Professor, I think it's better if I explain about the Phoenix." Jean said. "Phoenix is my alter ago and I created her as a child. It is very powerful and ruthless. The professor locked that it in my mind for many years until what happened at Alkali Lake. Rogue saw me trying to save everyone but instead, she absorbed my powers and absorbs Phoenix along."

It took a while for Katrina to take in this new information this late at night. "Is it possible that…the Phoenix could've gone to someone else? Maybe it went to someone's else mind –a more powerful mutant."

"I don't think so," The Professor said.

"But I don't understand anything that's been happening for the past few weeks!" Katrina yelled as she stood up. "I have visions of Rogue and my best friend who live in two different worlds. From the way you describe Rogue, it doesn't sound like Anna Marie. Even if she does look like her."

"Look like her?" Logan echoed, confused.

The professor put his hands under his chin, thinking of what to do next. "Jean, I want you to go over Katrina's friend's medical records and find anything that may be connected to Rogue." He ordered and waited for the pregnant redhead to leave the door. "Katrina, you told me that your friend got into car accident, what exactly happened? How did her parents die?"

"Their car went over the bridge and I guess they swallowed too much water. But the police later found their bodies and Anna Marie on shore. No one knows what really happened to her parents and I don't think they want to. They were good people." Katrina told him.

"And your friend, however survived. How is that possible?" Storm asked.

Katrina shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't really question this because I was happy that my best friend was alive."

The professor took in this new information and turned his chair around to stare at the photo of Marie and her smiling face. "Storm, I believe we need to coffee."

"What should we do, Chuck?" Logan asked.

"I want you and Scott to go through Rogue's things." The professor said and put his hand up from keeping Logan from interrupting him. "Logan, I am sorry but maybe some of Rogue's things can give us clues. And besides, you are the only one who truly knows Rogue."

"It's an invasion of privacy," Logan murmured.

"Logan, we have to. We have to figure this out and figure out why Rogue keeps contacting you and Jean."

"And what should I do?" Katrina asked, feeling invisible.

"Got to bed." Logan ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Katrina –"

"You woke up me up this last at night to talk about Rogue and Anna Marie." She interrupted the professor. "And everything I've just learned, you expect me to go straight to sleep?"

"You need your rest in case you have another vision." He said.

"So the only thing I am good for is my visions?"

"Katrina, please."

"You are crazy!" Katrina yelled.

"I am sorry."

Katrina sighed as she looked at the professor with tired eyes, "Sorry for what, exactly?"

All of a sudden, Katrina's eyelids closed behind her eyes and Logan quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Logan stared at the professor and shook his head, couldn't believe that the old man used his power to put a student to sleep. But Logan did understand, Katrina would go to sleep without a fight. Carefully, Logan pulled the African teenager up and carried her back to her room with Scott behind his trail.

Logan put the beauty carefully on the bed and pulled the covers over her sleeping form. As both men were ready to leave the dark room, Logan halted in his steps when he saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and grabbed the photo standing on the desk. It was a picture of Katrina and her best friend at a park with trees in the background. Logan stared at the girl next to the psychic and felt as though he's seen her before.

"Hey four eyes, do you remember this girl?" Logan asked and handed him the photo.

Scott grabbed the photo and stared at it for a moment. "Jean erased this girl's memory back at Seattle. Remember her? She fought against Sabertooth without giving up or dying." Scott told him, remembering the fight the human girl put up with.

"She looks familiar…" Logan murmured and jumped when he saw Rogue standing near the sleeping form. "Rogue…?"

"What? She's here?" Scott asked, looking around the dark room but didn't see her, he just saw Katrina and Logan. He was disappointed.

Logan stared at Rogue then look down at the photography. He felt a sense of déjà vu. It was like his dream with the two Rogues' near her tombstone on the school grounds. But this Rogue looked sad and depressed.

_"Help her,"_ Rogue said, pointing her finger at the photo. _"And you will find me."_

"Rogue –" But she vanished in the shadows of the darkness.

"What happened? What did she say?" Scott asked, seeing the disappointed look on Logan's face.

"If we find this girl, we will find Rogue." The depressed look on Logan's voice quickly vanished with determination. "Come on, the sooner we do this the sooner we have our answers."

**A/N: Okay I am not deleting this story and I don't know why people are saying that I am because I'm not updating all the time. I told you that I am trying to update as soon as I can. But I am always writing in one of my notebooks. I already typed some of Chapter 21 on my computer but it is not finished. I don't know when I will update the next chapter because of school and community service and college applications. So please don't hate me for not updating so soon. **

**I will post chapters over the weekend(s), that's probably the only free time I have. **


	22. A Theory

**Chapter 21**

**"_Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."_**

**-Mahatma Ghandi**

"Doctor, we have a heartbeat!" A nurse called and both men looked to see Anna Marie coughing for air.

Doctor Ramirez turned to his son and put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to run more tests, and in the meanwhile, I need you to contact Nicole."

Aaron looked at his father like he was joking. "She doesn't like me."

"You have to." Said his dad as he went to the room and checked Anna Marie's eyes.

Aaron mumbled a couple of cuss words while dialing a number on his cell. "Nicole? Yeah, it's me Aaron. Um, are you sitting down?"

* * *

Aaron woke up with the sound of whimpering near by and realized he was still in the hospital. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and saw Anna Marie moving and crying a little bit. She was having another nightmare. It's been five hours since Anna Marie fell into unconscious and the doctors still haven't figured anything wrong with her.

Aaron stood up and walked over to Anna Marie, "Anna Marie, can you hear me?"

The response was more whimpering. Aaron shook his head and groaned as he went to the bathroom and poured water at his face. It felt nice and refreshing. Suddenly, he jumped at the sound of screaming in the other room. Aaron whirled around and watched as Anna Marie flung her arms like she was fighting a monster. Aaron ran over to her and tried to put her arms down but all of a sudden, he felt a small spark of pain hit him. The nurses finally came in and pulled him aside.

"We need sedatives!" A nursed yelled.

Aaron walked backwards, feeling a moment of dizziness and finally, was outside in the hall. He leaned against the wall for support and watched as his veins appeared out of his skin and then, his healing powers kicked them causing them to vanish. Aaron looked at the scene inside but saw nothing was happening to the nurses but mostly, because they were wearing their gloves. All of a sudden, as the nurses put the sedatives in Anna Marie, he watched as her veins go from her wrist to her face.

"_What's happening to her?"_ That thought crossed Aaron's mind.

Anna Marie sat straight up in the bed, causing the nurse to jump away, dropping the empty needle. Aaron immediately ran to Anna Marie and saw that the veins from her face vanished. Anna Marie looked around at her surroundings and then, stared at Aaron. "Why am I here?" She asked him.

"Um, Nurse Rogers do you mind getting my father?" Aaron asked the nurse. She nodded her head and left the two teenagers alone. "Nicole and your bother are downstairs in the hospital's kitchen. They've been waiting for you to wake up for the past four hours."

"You're not answering my question." Anna Marie said.

"The truth is I don't know what happened to you Anna Marie." Aaron admitted. "You were fine for one minute and the next; you were on the ground having a severe headache. You called yourself by the name of Rogue."

Anna Marie stared at Aaron, confused. "I don't know anyone by the name of Rogue."

"I thought of that so I went through some of my contacts in the mutant community." Aaron told her as he grabbed his bag from the wall and handed her a bunch of papers. "It was a codename –a mutant codename. And you won't believe what her real name was: Marie D'Ancanto."

"So she was a mutant."

"She went to a mutant school in New York, but only mutants know of it. It's called, "The Xavier's School for the gifted." It's just a face for the humans, thinking it's just a private school." Aaron told her.

"So if we go to New York, we will find the answers?"

"Yeah –_what?_ No, I'm not saying we should go –"

"Maybe that's where Katrina is." Anna Marie said eyes widen at that realization.

Aaron groaned as he put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look at his face. "Anna Marie, _focus_! We can't just hop to a plane and fly to New York. Our families will murder us."

"But you can heal. So you don't have to worry about that."

Aaron chuckled and a thought came across the young teenager when he noticed Anna Marie rubbing her temple. "Anna Marie, I want you to place your hand against my cheek." He saw her confused yet scared look and shook his head. "Nothing like that. It's…let's call it an experiment, okay?"

Anna Marie shrugged and placed her cold hand against Aaron's cheek and he waited for anything to happen but nothing came. The veins didn't appear and he didn't feel any pain. Aaron sighed sadly, placed his hand against Anna Marie's hand, and looked at her.

"Aaron, what's going on?" She asked him.

He put her hand on her lap and leaned against his chair, "Nothing happened. Let's just forget it. I guess my theory was inaccurate."

Anna Marie grabbed his hand and pulled the legs of chair back on the ground as she pulled Aaron closer. "What was your theory, Aaron?"

He didn't know what made him say those words aloud to Anna Marie but he had to. "I think you're mutant." Aaron blurted out.

"What?" Anna Marie yelled. "Why do you think I could be a mutant?"

"Your veins….something happened to you today and…" Aaron trailed off, thinking and pulled Anna Marie's hands away. "Today at lunch, Josh would've never told you the truth on why he spread that rumor because let's face it its Josh. He never tells the truth to anybody besides his mother."

"So what are you saying, Josh? That I have the power to control people's actions?"

Aaron nodded his head, ignoring the hint of sarcasm in Anna Marie's voice. "You possess tactile mind control ability. It's very rare in the mutant community and powerful. If other mutants –or humans found this out, you will be in a treacherous position. But it doesn't explain what happened to your body."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You're awake." Both teenagers turned and saw Nicole standing in the door with Justin. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you aren't." Aaron said before Anna Marie could and stood up. "I need to speak to my father and see what's happening to Anna Marie's test results."

"We aren't finished having this conservation, Aaron." Anna Marie yelled as Aaron quickly walked away from the room.

Aaron smiled to himself as he walked away but stopped when he saw a dark figure sitting in the waiting room, reading a book. The man stood up and walked past Aaron as he took a glance at Anna Marie in the room with her aunt and brother. "You say her name is Anna Marie?" The man asked.

"What do you sense?" Aaron asked him.

"She is a powerful mutant…and has a spirit of one inside of her." The man told Aaron. "I hate to say this to you about your girlfriend –"

"She's not my girlfriend." Aaron interrupted.

The man ignored this and continued, "Rogue _is _Anna Marie. They look alike in some ways and…I believe when Rogue was dying she sent her powers and memories to someone else."

"This explains the dreams Anna Marie's been having." Aaron mumbled to himself. "I have another favor to ask: I need two tickets to New York."

**A/N: I hope this chapter answered your many questions. When Rogue was dying, she used the Phoenix's power to transfer her memories and (maybe her powers :) ) to someone else. And remember, Anna Marie was in a coma for a while. If you have any questions, you are free to email me. **

**Thank you,**

**DisneyRBD**


	23. Related

**Chapter 22**

**"_Vision is the art of seeing what is invisible to others." _**

**- Jonathon Swift (1667-1740)**

"She is a powerful mutant…and has a spirit of one inside of her." The man told Aaron. "I hate to say this to you about your girlfriend –"

"She's not my girlfriend." Aaron interrupted.

The man ignored this and continued, "Rogue _is _Anna Marie. They look alike in some ways and…I believe when Rogue was dying she sent her powers and memories to someone else."

"This explains the dreams Anna Marie's been having." Aaron mumbled to himself. "I have another favor to ask: I need two tickets to New York."

* * *

Visiting hours were over and Anna Marie was left alone in the hospital and for some reason, she felt scared. She's been in the hospital now for a bunch of times but she didn't know why tonight feels so different. Is it because she figured that a spirit of a mutant is sending her messages? Or because the dead mutant almost looks like her? Anna Marie went over the paperwork that Aaron left her and didn't understand how this Rogue died. It said that the walls of an old facility broke down but it didn't explain why she was there.

Anna Marie looked down at her hands and wondered if she should believe Aaron's theory about her new "power." _"Am I really a mutant?"_ She thought.

A nurse came with her medicine and decided to put her new power to the test. Anna Marie grabbed the nurse's wrist and looked at her eyes.

"Why am I here?" She asked the nurse.

"You collapsed on school's grounds and Dr. Ramirez's son came into the hospital saying you fainted." The nurse explained to her in a daze tone. "That's all I know."

Anna Marie released her hand away, "Thank you." She whispered and noticed that the nurse gave her a strange look but shook her head before walking away.

"I am a mutant." Anna Marie whispered.

"_You need to go to them,"_ Anna Marie looked up and saw Rogue standing in the room. _"Go to them and help Logan."_

"Who's Logan?"

But Rogue didn't answer her question and all of sudden, Anna Marie jumped in her bed when she saw water filling in the room. It was filling in quickly and for some reason, Anna Marie shivered but it wasn't because she was afraid. Rogue stood there like nothing was happening but when Anna Marie looked at her, for a moment she saw a shadow of a Phoenix behind her. Anna Marie sat up straight as the water was rising up to her bed.

"What's going on?" Anna Marie yelled at her.

A tear rolled down Rogue's cheek, _"This is how died."_

Water rush to Anna Marie like a bunch of bricks hit her and she tried to swim up for air but she didn't know which direction to go. This felt like a sense of déjà vu for her. _"Go to New York and you will find the answers you are looking for."_ Rogue's voice echoed in her mind.

Anna Marie sat up in her bed, feeling sweat dripping down her forehead and chest. She looked around her surroundings in the hospital and saw her Aunt Nicole and brother sleeping on chairs as the sun's light hit the hospital floor. "It was just a dream," Anna Marie whispered to herself. There was no water in the room and no Rogue. "It was just a dream."

The door opened and Aaron came in but jumped when he saw that Anna Marie was out of her bed and holding a lamp in her hands. "Were you going to hit me with that?" Aaron asked, taking the lamp away and putting it back on the bedside.

"I had another dream about Rogue," Anna Marie told him. "She told me to go to New York and help this Logan person."

Aaron sighed, "Then you better come up with a good excuse for your aunt."

"What?"

Aaron showed her two plane tickets, "Because we're going to New York."

Anna Marie smiled and quickly, hugged him. But she felt awkward all of a sudden and let go. "How did you…? Let me guess, one of your contacts?"

Aaron grinned happily, "You'll be out of the hospital soon so it will give you time to explain to your aunt why you are going to New York."

"What's your excuse?"

"I just told my parents it involves with the mutant community and they shut up."

"Your parents are worried?"

"My mom is because I'm her only child. My dad…he doesn't want to know what I do with mutants. Besides, it's half the truth." Aaron explained to her and put the tickets away in his bag. "I have to go or else the security guard will throw me out. It's never easy sneaking in to a hospital with that guy."

Anna Marie smiled at him before he left but that smile soon vanished. She shivered and felt goose bumps on her arms but it wasn't from the cold.

* * *

Jean groaned as she felt a headache building. The stress she was getting isn't good for her baby. She's been in her office for almost four hours and there was too much information about Anna Marie Davidson, apparently, she's been in the hospital a lot when she was younger. Jean drank her fourth cup of tea and continued typing on the keyboard until she finally found something on the day of the accident.

_**Patient's Name**__: Anna Marie Davidson_

_**DOB**__: 2/9/1990_

_**Eye color**__: Brown_

_**Hair Color**__: Brown_

_**Incident**__: Car crash –car went through the bridge and into the water._

_**Injuries:**__ Post traumatic stress disorder, concussion, bruises on arms, legs, and the back. Went into a coma._

"Jean?" Storm came in and brought some food for her best friend. She set the pile of fruit on the table and saw Jean's eyes glued to the computer. This wasn't news to her. They've been friends for a long time and whenever Jean fined something interesting, she stays on it. "What do you have so far?"

Jean fixed her glasses as she continued to stare at the desktop. "Anna Marie went into a coma several days after her parents' funeral. She was in a coma for almost a month. Oro, I don't think this girl knows about this."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, sometimes patients believe they are sleeping or having a dream. But it says more in the file that the day after she woke up, she was sleep walking." Jean read. "And kept on saying that 'a man will kill all mutants'. This was two months before Stryker attacked us."

"So what are you saying? That Anna Marie is a psychic like Katrina."

Jean shrugged, "Maybe but there's more."

"Why do I not like the sound of that tone?" Storm added in as she grabbed another chair next to Jean.

"I went on Anna Marie's birth records but there seems to be sealed. But don't worry I managed to get it and found out that are relatives."

"They're related?"

"Distantly related. And so are Rogue's father and Anna Marie's mother." Jean told her. "So it explains why they look similar. If Rogue has been contacting me and Logan, do you think it's possible she's talking to Anna Marie as well?"

"But what for? And how is she doing this since…she is dead?"

Jean sighed, "I don't know. Maybe Phoenix's powers were still in Rogue and her spirit wanted to connect somebody."

"About what though?"

"I have no idea."

Storm sighed sadly, "I'll go to the Professor and tell him about this. Do you think Rogue knew about Anna Marie?"

"Probably not, but who knows? Rogue was good keeping her secrets. Oro, do you think Anna Marie could be a mutant?"

"Well, it makes sense if Rogue is contacting her. Besides, she did contact you and Logan." Storm took the other cup of tea and left the room leaving Jean to her thoughts.

"Maybe," Jean mumbled and went to a different browser on her computer and stare at the two pictures of Rogue and Anna Marie. "What are you trying to say Rogue? Do you want us to help you or her?"

Suddenly, Jean jumped in her seat when Microsoft Word open and words began to be typed in the paper. Jean read, _"Stryker's alive and he wants revenge. Help Logan and help her." _

"Oh no," Jean whispered and quickly, ran out of the room. Meanwhile, Rogue's spirit stepped in and turned to the computer as more words were typed in. A tear fell from her eye and she whispered, "Good luck."

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating soon. But I want to thank "Agus" for sending constent reminders to me. And also, I know Stryker died in the 2nd movie but this is my fanfiction and I say he is alive. Besides, it's add a more of twist, doesn't it?**

**Comment!  
**


	24. Starting Over GOOD NEWS

I am redoing the sequel!

I lost focused on what I was writing for this sequel and was trying to make it more suspenseful but don't worry I am back! But I don't think it will be the same characters…I am going to make sure it sticks to just Rogue and Logan and not make anyone confused (myself included)

let me know what you guys think?


End file.
